Natural Instincts
by UmbraLunae
Summary: Hani and Eden are new to Sunhill, and their first case id not the easiest. The past is brought up and the two girls' friendship is put to the test. They find new friends and new love. Rated M for sex, language. Pairings Smithy/OC/OC, Callum/OC
1. Profiles

Author: Stubbornninja  
>Category: TV shows The Bill<br>Disclaimer: I don't own The Bill. I only own the Valkhan family and Sophia who belongs to CallumStone'sgirl, and Eden whom is based on my good friend Sin69.  
>Genre(s): RomanceHurt/Comfort.  
>Pairing(s): CallumOC/Smithy, Callum/OC  
>Rating: M<br>Summary: Two women are due to start work at Sunhill, and they both catch the eyes of some certain officers. One PC is not happy about the attentions of sergeant Stone wandering off her and so sets out to set the new DC and her inspector together; but as an investigation wanders to the family of the new DC, true colours blossom.  
>Title: Natural Instincts<br>Warning(s): mature scenes (LEMON!), violence, drugs, swearing.

* * *

><p><strong>Profiles<strong>

Name: Hannah Valkahn  
>Nickname: Hani or Huni<br>Age: 24  
>Height: 5'7<br>Eye colour: light blue  
>hair colour: blonde and black streaks<br>occupation: Detective constable  
>Extra info: Already friends with Eden, clashes slightly with Sophia because of her flirting with Callum, Inspector Smith takes a liking to her straight away. She is good friends with Nate and Mel. Hani is already familiar with Mickey, as he went through school with one of her brothers.<p>

Name: Eden Wilson  
>Nickname: Edie (when Hani is trying to piss her off) or Wilson<br>Age: 25 (only a few months older then Hani)  
>Height : 5'2<br>eye colour: hazel  
>hair colour: chocolate brown<br>Occupation: police officer – Police constable  
>extra info – Already friends with Hani. Is put under the care of Sophia, becomes friends with Nate, Mel and Leon. Does not like Kirsty. Eden is quite vain.<p>

Name: Sophia Blackburn  
>Nickname: NA  
>Age: 27<br>height: 5'6  
>eye colour: blue<br>hair colour: blonde  
>Occupation: police officer - sergeant<br>extra info: Is not a very trusting person, due to issues with her father. Is in love with Callum and does not enjoy seeing DC Valkahn flirting with him, Sophia notices that Inspector Smith takes a liking to her so works with Eden to get Hani and Smithy together.

* * *

><p>Seconds The Bill story. First love interest one. Lets see how it pans out :)<p> 


	2. Time to shine

**DISCLAIMER**_**:**_I own nothing but Hannah, Sammie & her father. Eden is based upon my friend Sin69, and Sophia Blackburn belongs to CallumStone'sgirl.

**Thanks to:  
>CallumStone'sgirl<strong> for the review and favorite :)**  
>Vampirerex1<strong> for the favorite :D

* * *

><p>"Hani! Hani, c'mon wait up!"<p>

The tall blonde looked back, her chocolate haired friend just made it into the lift before the doors shut. Hannah 'Hani' Valkahn had been up early and attempted to wake Eden up. However such tasks are near impossible, so after half an hour before and after getting herself ready, Hannah left Eden in bed. Eden looked up at her tall friend and after seeing the blonde smirk down at her, stuck her tongue out.

"You might find it funny Hannah, but it's my first day of work, just like yours! If i was late for work it would be your fault!"

"I think I'd live Edie," smirking at her friend again.

Eden winced as her friend called her that, _Edie,_how she hated that name. The lift doors opened, and the taxi booked to take them to the station was waiting there, Eden got in the back passenger seat, and to prove her maturity, she slammed the door shut. Hannah laughed at her friend's mood, knowing this was all because of the early start, and walked around to the other side getting in.

"Sunhill Police station please."

The cabbie nodded, pulling away from their block of flats. Eden yawned loudly, slamming her head against the window. The cabbie looked back through his mirror, and saw the chocolate haired girl falling asleep once more, and chuckled as he turned his eyes back to the road. As the cabbie pulled up to the station, Hannah took off into the front office, the uniform on the desk opening his mouth to speak to her stopped dead in his tracks,

"DAMN BITCH!"

Hannah laughed, a few minutes later; she heard the taxi door being slammed shut. Eden stomped into the station, pulling on her blonde friends shoulder murmuring about how she would make up for that. Hannah could do nothing more than laugh, the officer at the desk, stood looking at the two girls, finally Eden looked to the man and went up to him offering her hand she introduced them,

"Hi I'm Eden Wilson and this is Hannah Valkahn, we're just starting today. Sorry about that show, but my roommate here thought it would be funny to leave me in the cab with nothing but a shit load of pennies in my pocket."

"Ah, was wondering why you were..."the man smiled, taking Hannah's hand once he had shook Eden's, "I'm PC Roger Valentine; I'll just call someone down for the two of you."

Roger picked the phone up, making the call he had just promised. Eden turned to Hannah, bouncing on the spot. Eyes darting each way, then to the door as a blonde uniform came over to greet the two newcomers.

* * *

><p>"If you two will just come with me," leading the two through the door she stood at and up the stairs, she turned to Hannah, "I'll drop you off at CID, now I'm sergeant Blackburn and I'll be your commanding officer Eden."<p>

"Right Ma'am."

Sergeant Blackburn turned into a large room, CID. There were three other uniforms in the room, both of whom as well as the CID units within the room turned to Sergeant Blackburn and the two newbie's. The eldest in the room, also a uniform came towards the three females as they entered, just as a dark haired man, slightly taller than Hannah came up to them.

"This one is your new one Guv," pointing to Hannah, "and this is the new uniform."

"i hope you're both well," the elder uniform said, "I'm superintendent Jack Meadows, This is DI Neil Manson, he'll be in charge of you Miss...Valkahn, isn't it?"

"Yes sir. Hannah Valkahn sir."

"Nice to meet you and your friend here..."

"Eden, sir, Eden Wilson."

"I was just dropping off DC Valkahn Guv, before seeing to PC Wilson."

With that Sergeant Blackburn, left the room, motioning for Eden to follow, _buzz me when you're out, _she mouthed as she left the room. Hannah nodded, turning back to Superintendent Meadows, whom was also bustling out the room lead by another CID; DI Manson offered Hannah the desk to her right by the window, which she went over to, dropping her bag beside it. Hannah dropped into the chair, not realising the two uniformed officers were still with her.

* * *

><p>"Daunting isn't it?" the female office chuckled as Hannah jumped, "sorry about that, not from around here are you?"<p>

"No Ma'am, neither me nor Eden, we were sent down by our last station. They said we would reach our full potential here."

"So you already know her then? Eden?"

"Yes Ma'am."

"Manners..."

The male officer spoke, nudging the female on the arm, she laughed.

"Oh of course! Where are my manners!" her voice dripping in sarcasm, "I'm Sergeant Jo Masters."

"Pleasure Serge," Hannah extended her hand, as Eden had done to Roger downstairs, "I'm Hannah Serge, Hannah Valkahn."

Hannah looked past Jo, to the male officer, his eyes had not once left her be, and it made her blush. Unfortunately for Hannah he also saw before she ducked her head out of his gaze, a cocky grin set upon him. A few seconds later there was a slight breeze; Hannah looked up just as he sat back down.

"That any better? Gets abit hot in here and i can understand with it being your first day here it's going to be abit, well daunting, just as Jo said..."

"I hadn't said it for the good of my health you know Smithy."

Smithy chuckled, setting his gaze once more on Hannah's still red face.

"Inspector Dale Smith," he leaned for, offering his hand, Hannah accepted, "Everyone calls me Smithy."

"Yes sir"

Jo glanced between Hannah and Smithy, smirking to herself as she saw her inspector frowning, keeping hold of Hannah, whom blushed redder still. Frowning slightly, Smithy tugged on her hand,

"It's Smithy Hannah."

"Sorry sir, i mean Smithy."

Pulling her hand from his grasp, smiling as she said his name, unknowing to her, Smithy did as well. Jo smirked once more watching the two. Both Jo and Smithy shot a hand to their radio as it went off.

"Sierra Oscar to any receiving, 24 Burmid Road a man has reported his daughter missing, Uniform and CID requested."

Smithy stood, grabbing his hat and turning to Hannah,

"Sierra Oscar 1 dealing. C'mon CID. Your time to shine."

* * *

><p>The sirens were on, and they were speeding down the roads. Hannah was glad she didn't have to drive, being new to the area she wouldn't have a clue where to go. It was one big maze to her. Once arriving at the house, there was another uniform car there, the PC on the door smiled, before allowing them to enter. Inside the house was a man pacing. He was taller Smithy, and was shouting, effing and blinding at the other officer.<p>

"Do you mind sir?"All three gents turned to Hannah, "My colleague is merely trying to do his job sir. Swearing at his is not going to help us find your daughter."

"Oh? And who are you?"

"DC Hannah Valkahn sir and this is Inspector Smith sir. We're not here for any fights or foul language; we came to help you find your daughter. Now why don't we sit and we can have a chat about your daughter."

The man seemed to calm straight away, and sat opposite Hannah as she took a seat on the settee, Smithy beside her, and the other officer took the last chair.

"I've already explained to Sergeant Stone what the problem is."

"I understand, you don't want to go over the little details, you just want to get out there and look for her is that correct?"

"Yea" the man blubbered slightly, quickly wiping away any tears, "I just want to look for my Sammie."

"I understand that sir, but you see it's the little details which will help us find Sammie, why don't you give my colleague sergeant stone a photo of Sammie, and you can tell me more about her."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry if i got the radio talk wrong lol New to that ha-ha There's the first chapter, next one should be up soon, Review please :)<strong>


	3. Promises and Bribes

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but Hannah (& the whole Valkahn family), Sammie and David Snowden. Sophia Blackburn belongs CallumStone'sgirl and Eden Wilson is based on Sin69.

**Thanks to** CallumStone'sgirl for the review and help, and thank you for allowing me to use Sophia.

* * *

><p>"Roger that Callum."<p>

Eden was coming out of the locker room, tucking her shirt in. Sergeant Blackburn turned to her, face serious, and motioned for Eden to follow. _It's too damn early._ Eden followed Serge down to the car, sergeant Blackburn started for the passenger side when Eden spoke,

"Um Serge? If we're in a hurry it's probably best you drive. I'm still getting used to the roads around here."

Quickly swapping sides, they jumped in the car. Eden stifled a yawn; as she tried to move a stray bang which had fallen out of place and accidently knocked her hat off, to the side of her another smirk. Eden, shot headed to begin with, was starting to lose her temper, her late night and early start was not helping.

"Tired are you Eden?"

"Not used to these early starts again Serge, Six weeks off and my sleep pattern is down the drain."

"Ah i see, it seems your DC friend is already at the scene with Inspector Smith, hopefully you'll perk up a little there."

* * *

><p>The two female officers made their way into the house; Sergeant Blackburn guided Eden over to Smithy and Hannah,<p>

"What have we got Smithy?"

"Right this is David Snowden, his daughter Sammie has gone missing, says she was in the back yard. He came in to get a drink for them each, next thing he knows: Gone."

"The thing is serge," Sophia turned to look at Hannah, "It's near to impossible to get into the back garden without going through the house. It's boarded all the way around and theres no side entrance."

Hannah turned back to the grieving father, who sat in the cream arm chair, rolling his almost empty mug in his hands, tea drops splattered onto the carpet. Gently Hannah took the mug off him, kneeling in front of him. Eden looked to her friend in CID, she knew Hannah could do this, but she knew this case would hurt Hannah; she may become too emotionally involved. She went to her friend, slightly brushing past Sophia, and took the mug off Hannah, whom with Mr Snowden, looked up at her.

"Shall I put the kettle on Mr Snowden? A cuppa is what you need to settle ya nerves."

Hannah smiled at Eden, even in such situations like these; Eden managed to put a smile on the faces of those around her. It was one of the many things Hannah loved about Geordie brunette. Mr Snowden nodded, looking to Eden and then to Hannah.

"My Sammie."

Hannah had heard this before, David Snowden was saying it over and over, and it was almost chant like. It sent shivers down her spine, but she wouldn't be able to let this case go. Hannah had to see this through to the end.

"Mr Snowden?"

The man looked at Hannah, it was then she got a proper look at him. The man looked like he hadn't slept in days; deep purple bags lay under his red rimmed eyes. He had stubble lining his chin and dark blue eyes. Hannah had seen him somewhere before, she was so sure of it.

"Don't worry Mr Snowden. We're doing everything in our power to find Sammie. I promise you we will get a result."

"A good one or a bad one?"

"You've got to help us. Is there anything you may have left out?"

"No, i already told you everything. It's just been me and Sammie, her mother is...is away on a conference with work," Hannah looked to Eden as she placed the tea filled mug on the side table, "I'll just try calling her."

David Snowden got up, pulling a mobile out of his pocket and sat by the landline. Hannah and Eden joined Sophia and Smithy where they stood. Eden pulled on Hannah's arm.

"You sure you want to be making promises like that Hani?" Sophia and Smithy looked at Eden, the last straw had been drawn and had finally lost her temper, "You of all people should know it doesn't work out so well."

"Watch your mouth Wilson."

Eden knew she was walking on thin ice, but it was so unfair of Hannah to say things like that. Getting that mans hopes up? They might find Sammie and they might not. Just because they find the little girl doesn't mean she'll be alive.

"C'mon Hannah, your family didn't like it when you lot found out that..."

"Stop it!"

"No, we may have found Jess but she wasn't herself was she! The things that happened!"

"I know full well what happened Eden! I don't need you to remind me!"

* * *

><p>The girls were going head to head each losing patience with the other as the seconds passed. Sergeant Blackburn took hold of Eden, pulling her out of the house, as sergeant Stone passed them. Out of the corner of her eye, Hannah saw their hands brush, their fingers tangling, if not for a second, before going separate ways.<p>

"Callum? Can you stay here with Mr Snowden, while i take DC Valkahn outside for a quick word?"

"Course Smithy."

"This way please Hannah."

Hannah followed the uniformed inspector outside and back to the car where which they had came in. Smithy stood in front of the car, Hannah leaned on the hood, waiting for the lecture to begin.

"Mind telling me what that was about?"

Hannah was still angry, if she spoke now she would say something she would regret.

"Hannah?"

"Actually _sir,_" emphasizing the 'sir', Hannah knew she was already pushing her luck, "i do mind. It's my own business,"

"Not if it affects you at work, what did she mean in there?"

"My niece went missing once sir, we were given _false hope,_ as Eden calls it. We got her back but things had happened sir."

Smithy's eyes softened. He didn't have any kids, he didn't have any siblings. He didn't know what it was like, but he'd been in the job long enough to see the pain in someone's eyes when they lost someone. When they came back an empty shell of what they once were.

"I don't want your pity sir."

"No? Well perhaps a drink after the shift? A bribe."

"Bribe sir?"

"No more promises."

"I can't do that sir, i promised to get a result."

"Well promise me this DC Valkahn, control your temper."

"And you're paying tonight?"

"Yes for the first round."

"Just the first? Or is one round all you can handle in your old age."

"Back in the house Hannah."

Hannah stalked off into the house, thanking Stone as held the door open. Smithy followed. He was rather disappointed, clearly she would be a challenge, clearly she is a challenge; but he would love to try and tame her. However, Hannah being in CID and himself in uniform, it restricted their time in the office. Clearly a few more bribes and promises were in order.

* * *

><p><strong>There's<strong>** chapter three :D hope you enjoyed :) :) Review?**


	4. Flesh and Blood

**Disclaimer - **own nothing but the plot, and Eden and Hannah. Sophia belongs to CallumStone'sgirl.

Thanks to CallumStone'sgirl.

* * *

><p>"Serge?"<p>

"Eden, i don't know what that was about, and im not sure whether i want to know. But it is affecting you at work. Leave it at home." Sophia had hoped that the day would go more smoothly, even with the missing girl, "Now we're going to go door to door, see if anyone has seen anything."

"Yes serge."

Eden stalked off. She loved this job, but it was already getting to her. She shouldn't have lost her temper the way she did, and she didn't mean it. She had just snapped. She grabbed one of the posters, baring the picture of the little girl, and went to the first house, knocking waiting. Callum joined Sophia as she sighed deeply.

"Problem with the new one Soph?"

"No, nothing like that Callum. She and Hannah had abit of an argument in there."

"Do we know what about?"

"Well i presume Smithy had a word with Hannah..."

"Yea he took her outside, they were heading back in the house when Leon was taking over from me so i could do door to door."

The two stopped behind Eden, who had just had a door slammed in her face. Two doors and that had been the only response so far, Eden was not happy, she stamped her foot in frustration, before pushing past Sergeant Stone to go to the next door. Eden knocked on the next door; _these people are just so ignorant. _Eden looked around; the street, Eden was stationed at was terraced, each house cut off by a fence. Eden couldn't help the look of disgust on her face. The garden was not at all well kept. Neither Eden nor Hannah had ever really bothered to do much with the small garden they had up north, but it was weeded and clean. _I hope the owners are cleaner then the garden, _she seriously doubted it though.

Eden knocked once more, the door opened revealing a woman in her mid thirties, and she had long curly red hair, and was dressed in nothing but a bath robe. Eden felt her face heat up; it was very short bath robe.

"I'm sorry to disturb Miss, I'm PC Eden Wilson, a young girl has gone missing in the area, and we were wondering if you heard or saw anything?"

"A young girl? How young?"

"About six, if you saw anything it would really help us with our enquiries..."

"Six you say? You must be on about ol'Davey's kid Sammie."

"Yes Ma'am, how did you know?"

Eden found this strange, she had only mentioned the childs name, how did woman know simply by the childs age? Eden turned to get her commanding sergeants eye, Sophia noticed the confused look on Eden's face. Walking over to her, Sophia, whoses hand was gently placed at callums elbow, traced down his arm.

"Is there a problem PC Wilson?"

"Miss...uhh..."

"Kale, Margie Kale, I was just saying i know little Sammie, and Davey, oh yes i know her father very well. I hope you'll tell him i'm thinking of his through this tough time."

With that Margie closed the door on the two female officers, whom had then turned around and started walking back towards callum.

"Ma'am i'd only mentioned the girl was, and she knew straight who i meant, i get the feeling she knows more then she's letting on, should i radio back and as for a check?"

"Yea, go back to the car and wait for us there, we'll take the last two doors."

* * *

><p>Eden walked into CID; Hannah was her desk waiting for her, clearly busy. Eden dint want to disturb her, more like she knew her friends temper and wouldn't believe for a second that she had calmed down yet. Eden walked nothing more than to just walk away until the night when they would see each other at home. It would sort there. Hannah, however, saw Eden and waved her over.<p>

"Eden! I've done that check you wanted."

Eden went over, she would have thought Hannah be stationed at the house.

"Yea? What you got?"

"Right so, Ms Kale. Margret Anne Kale to be precise, she's got form for drugs..."

"Really? Dealing or..?"

"Well theres no nice way to say it, so i'll justsay it..."

"Say what?"

"She was a crack whore basically."

"i think more common term is drug addict."

"yes but i mean literally, she was a prostitute as well, all to feed her addiction. Standard stuff really. This is where it gets interesting though. Miss _Kale _is recently divorced. Her former husband was a one _David Snowden._"

"wait...so Sammie is her daughter?"

"Thats right. Her own flesh and blood."

"Thanks ill go tell serge, cheers Hani!"

* * *

><p>As they had reached the station, Sophia had gone straight to the locker room. Eden can get the information on this chick. Sophia felt...weird, it was the only way to describe it. She leaned backwards on the lockers, slowly sliding to the floor. Her head, there was a low buzzing; that couldn't be right. She pulled her knees up, resting her head. It hurt, it hurt so much.<p>

Sophia hated these cases. _That bastard. _All because of him. It was his entire fault she would never have that. He took that away, her took her chance, her right to have that. _How dare he? How very dare he!_ Tears ran down the sergeants face, she would never want this to happen, to have her own flesh and blood torn from her arms, the unknown, to be sitting in that chair, glancing at the phone, watching the news, every second to tick by like hours and not know. _His fault. _She would never lie in bed holding one in her arms, her own flesh and blood, never hold him or her.

Cases like these brought out her motherly side. A side that Sophia knew, she would never have a chance to show to her own flesh and blood.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry its so short, the next should be out quicker then this and should be longer. Reviews please :) Sorry if anyone is offended by the language but i do recall putting a warning in the profile about it :) Hope Callum'sStonegirl doesn't mind how i used Sophia in the last segment :)<strong>


	5. Cookies and Watermelon

**First **

**I would like to say Thank you to CallumStone'sgirl for all the support and I'm sorry this took so long. And also to Ratchet :) Hope you both and all of my other readers enjoy this story! Also Ratchet I tried to get all of the 'I's, I think I did, sorry if I didn't.**

**Second**

**This chapter has swearing and drug references in it, i think that's the worst.**

**Just to warn ya!**

* * *

><p>Sophia was still sat on the locker room floor another ten minutes. She knew Callum would sort Eden out and set her something else to do, and she also knew she had to be strong. She had to find the child. The small soft innocent child. Sophia pushed up off the floor, as Jo came in.<p>

"Alright Soph?"

"Hmm? Oh yeah yeah, just tiring these cases. Really takes it outta ya."

"It seems like this case is taking a toll on everyone. First Hannah, Eden didn't seem too much up to scratch just now, Mickey is down and you too!" Jo sighed, sitting on the bench in the room, "We're not doing too well, are we? What a team we are!"

"We'll do fine Jo, we just care that's all! You should worry about us, you would have a right to worry if we were totally detached from the case, and you know if we didn't..."

"Care? If we didn't care Sophia, we wouldn't be in this job." Jo said standing up.

The two officers stood in silence for a few minutes. Jo knew what Sophia had meant, but it was worse sometimes when an officer was _too included _in these cases, it could cloud their judgement, Jo knew from experience. The two looked at other; Sophia sighed and passed Jo as she walked out.

* * *

><p>Eden sat in the Cafeteria, right at the back, furthest table from the door. Sergeant Stone had allowed her to go for her dinner whilst he went looking for Sergeant Blackburn. She was picking at the gravy covered mashed tatey she'd gotten, she was not enjoying this case at all. <em>What a first, just my fucking luck!<em> Eden couldn't believe it, her day was a complete mess. She missed home, just wanted to go home. She was so far into her own world she didn't realise someone had placed their own tray of food in front of her.

"Earth to Eden, come in Eden!"

Eden looked up slightly, the dazed expression on her face to this companion she still wasn't altogether there.

"Eden! Snap out of freak!"

This made Eden wake up or it might have been that she had been whacked over the head.

"Hey!"

"Well wake up faster next time!"

Eden was kinda glad it was Hannah sat next to her; there were no hard feelings about what happened at the Snowden's house. Hannah smiled before tucking into her own dinner, gravy and chips and Eden continued with her own bangers and mash, and gravy of course. The two girls sat in silence whilst they ate, Hannah finally putting her fork down after a while and grabbing her can of diet coke. Eden couldn't help but giggle at her friend's wolfish appetite, Hannah had so much on her tray. A plate of chips, a can of pop, two packets of crisps and four large cookies, Eden found it hard to believe her friend could eat so much.

"Cookies again Hannah?"

"They're addictive! Seriously if someone were to turn me into a crack whore all they need to do is offer me..."

"Space cake?"

"C'mon now Edie! It's like you don't know me at all! No, space cookies!"

Eden loved having Hannah there, these conversations they had, it just what she needed. Hannah could put up with Eden's freakiness and vice versa. It was just weird some of the thing the girls would do, other would think the girls were mad. Eden still felt bad about what had happened earlier, right but still bad.

"Hey? Hannah? There's no bad feeling about earlier right?"

"Nah Course not mate, it's all in the past, just forget it alright?"

"I feel kinda bad about it though..."

"You mean...you're...you...no way!"

"Yea I feel kinda guilty."

"HOLY SLUTTY MOTHER OF JESUS!"

Eden just stared at her blonde friend; everyone was looking at them now. _Damn her. _Hannah just grinned at her friend before tucking into one of the cookies.

* * *

><p>Sophia sat in her office, she knew Callum was looking for her, but she just couldn't face him right now. Sophia loved him, more than anything in the world, but she just wasn't ready to show this side of her again. Unfortunately for Sophia, Callum came into the room a short while after she did.<p>

"Soph? You alright?"

"Yea Cal, you know you mean the world to me right?"

"Soph?"

"I mean that. Yu are everything to me."

It wasn't that Sophia never normally said things like this to him, she did; but Callum could see the pain in her eyes and it hurt him to see her like this. Trying to pull through and act strong, she didn't have to act strong when she had him there to do that for her.

"Soph..."

Callum knew the only way to make her realise that was to show her, but how do you show someone just how much they mean to you? Closing the door behind him, Callum went across to Sophia, slipping his arms around her shoulder and pulling her close. Callum kissed her soft, blonde hair. _Watermelon. _Callum smiled into her, pressing her into his warm form, her smaller body taking refuge in his. For a moment she did nothing, and then slowly her arms snaked around his sides, up his back. Her hands were clinging to his shirt, her chest started heaving and as Callum held her he could hear almost silent sobs from his beloved girl. He knew all he could was hold her in this time of need, that was all she truly needed right, just to know he was there; there for her.

"I'm...s-s-so...sorry," her words separated as she continued to cry into his chest, "I...I...don't...mean...to..."

"Ssshhh, its okay love."

"No...It's not! It's...not...not...never...going to...be...ok!"

"It will..."

"I...can't...ever! I...can't! It...It wasn't' up to him!" Sophia coughed, Callum arms tightening around her again, "How...how...HOW FUCKING DARE HE! IT WASNT HIS RIGHT TO TAKE THAT AWAY FROM ME!"

Callum winced slightly; he hadn't expected an outburst like that. He knew she just needed him there, a shoulder to cry on and an ear to listen, his arms to hold her. Callum loved being there for her, but he hated feeling to useless or helpless, it has all the same, he couldn't make it better.

"Soph?"

No answer,

"Soph?"

Her sobs were slowly subsiding.

"Sophia Blackburn you look at me right now."

Sophia slowly looked at Callum, small teardrops gathering around her blue eyes.

"I can't say anything to make it better. You're right about that bastard. He had no right. And you're wrong; you don't have to be sorry for anything so stop apologizing. But there is one thing i have to say, i have to make sure you know..."

"G-go on..."

"I love you Sophia Blackburn."

"I love you too Callum Stone," Sophia looked at Callum; this had made her feel so much better. A small smile began forming on her rosy lips, "Thank you."

Sophia reached up, placing her warm palm on Callum's cheek, cupping it. Callum's hand went to the back of her head, slowly pulling her up. His lips hovering over hers, just brushing them. He sank into her, lips connecting in one chaste kiss. The two pulled away, Sophia cuddled into Callum once more, before pulling away completely.

"Thank you Cal." She said as she made her way to the door, "I should go find Eden."

"She should be in the café." Callum said as he flicked through a few papers. "Soph?"

"Yea?" she stopped as she was going out the door.

"I lied," a cheeky yet guilty grin tugging at his lips as he saw Sophia's smile drop, "I said one more thing, well two..."

"Yea? What's the second?"

"Watermelon works."

* * *

><p><strong>There you go! Sorry for the wait, college has been a bitch, I've had to do so much work. College work will be a main priority, so it might take a while to update ANY of my stories, but I'm trying to get a few done at the moment so no one will complain.<strong>

**Review please!**

**The button loves you ;D**


	6. Margie Self proclaimed whore

**Thanks to CallumStone'sgirl**

**Eden Wilson, Hannah Valkahn, Margie Kale, Sammie Snowden and David Snowden all belong to me :)**

**Sophia Blackburn belongs CallumStone'sgirl**

**Warnings- swearing, i think that's it.**

* * *

><p>"Eden?" the two were still sat having their lunch, "Do you not think we should have a word with Margie?"<p>

"Yea, but it's not up to us to just go is it? I mean, yea, there was something about her. I just didn't like it, but...we're new."

"Not up to us? It's up to us, not personally us, but the police force, to find this kid!"

"Exactly what i was thinking, DC Valkhan," Hannah and Eden turned, Sophia stood in front of them, looking rather stern. The two couldn't help but recoil. "The two of you seem to be able to work around each other's temperaments, go and have a chat with Miss Kale will you?"

The two looked at each other.

"I meant now ladies, if you please!"

* * *

><p>The two had just pulled into the estate, neither thought it would be relevant to tell Sergeant Blackburn they had gotten lost, a few times. There was loud music playing from many directions, kids shouting and pocketing gear.<p>

"You'd think they'd learn that they're not at all being discreet."

"That's not fair Hannah they're only 12!"

"Alright, poor kids. Anyway i'm hoping you know your way from here!"

"That I do my friend!"

Eden took her place in front of Hannah, leading the way. One of the apartments had loud music and the distinct smell of weed. This was the one that Eden stopped in front of. _Typical. _Hannah knocked on the door, after a few minutes, the door opened. Margie appeared, in the same short robe she was wearing hours beforehand.

"Ah officer! I have the pleasure of your presence once more, I see!"

"Miss Kale, can we have a few minutes of your time?"

"Of course, why don't you two come in?"

Margie stepped out of the way and the two girls entered. Hannah couldn't help but make a face, the smell of weed was strong but there were other smells as well. It was disgusting. Hannah and Eden allowed Margie to show them into a sitting area. The two sat down on the settee, Margie stood still, looking towards one of the other rooms.

"I'll be with you in a second; I've just got to tell a..._friend_ of mine to leave us in peace."

Hannah and Eden could only guess what kind of friend this was, and the grin on the older woman's face only sent their assumptions into a wilder jungle. Margie disappeared into one of the rooms, there was a faint mumble and after a few minutes, a man left the room and house. As Margie came back into the room, the two girls blushed.

"Please! A woman has needs, girls! Now what did the two of you need to talk to me about? I promise I'm clean! The smell isn't off me, my _friends, _it's them!"

Hannah looked about, _sure her friends smoke weed, bet she still does too._

"I bet you two are here about my reputation! Hmmm?"

"Reputation?"

Eden glanced back at Hannah as she asked; both silently regretting they had came here. Margie, who had had legs crossed, swung them open before crossing them again. This had given the girls a full sight of...everything. _Of her reputation. _Eden and Hannah looked in opposite directions, both very red. Sadly for them Margie saw, and wasn't going to make this easy for the girls.

"So Ladies? What can I do for you?"

"Miss Kale, I'm aware that you spoke to my colleague earlier; however you failed to mention that you are both Sammie's mother and Mr Snowden's ex wife."

"I didn't see the relevance, sorry."

Margie battered her eyelids at Hannah, who only looked disgusted. Margie stared back at the girl, whom still had a red blush across her cheeks. Margie knew if she played this game right she could get out unscratched.

"Listen girls, I haven't spoken to David in a while. Since the divorce came through, I haven't had a reason too."

"Of course you have, why doesn't Sammie live with you?"

"What? Here? I'm still on the game..." Margie knew what the blonde officer was thinking; she was still on the gear. "I already told you the weed is off my friends, i don't do that kind of shit anymore."

"Right, well we're just trying to figure out the story between you and your former husband, to find Sammie..."

"You think I think I had something to do with it? I admit the child means nothing to me and I want that bastard to pay but I wouldn't hurt the kid."

"I never mentioned hurting her, look Miss Kale..."

"Please call me Margie!"

"Margie..."

"Look you think I'm shit, that im nothing but a whore."

The curly red headed woman stood before the two, this was the first time the two actually looked at her. They could see the streaks of fake tan on her legs; she wore tall black heels which matched her tiny black robe. Her red curls were natural and tangled, her makeup round her eyes was messy and her lipstick was as bold as her hair. She stood before them, noticing how they surveyed her, hands on hips, she licked her lips.

"And you're right, well half right ladies. I am a whore," Eden and Hannah quickly glanced at each other before looking back at the woman, whose hands were pulling at the robe, showing more of her cleavage, "but I'm not shit. I could rock your world care to see?"

"Thank you but no thank you miss kale, but we need to leave, come on Hannah,"

* * *

><p>Hannah and Eden sat in CID at Hannah's desk; Eden had pulled a chair other from Grace's desk. Their shift was coming to an end and they would be handing over to someone else for the night. They were rather pleased.<p>

"So when we get in i'm first in the shower, alright Hani?"

"Fine mate i'm having a bath, this day has..."

Hannah trailed off as Inspector Smith, Sergeant Stone and Sergeant Blackburn came in, the other officers on the case. The only other CID on the case was Grace, Jo and Mickey and all three were off following other leads. The three commanding officers came cover to the two rookies,

"Well?"

"Yes Sergeant Stone?"

"Don't play games PC Wilson, there's a missing child out there!"

"Margie was...um..."

"A whore."

"Hannah!"

"What? She said so herself! She also said she would rock our world...urgh i felt sick being in that house, it stunk of weed! She also said she doesn't care for Sammie but she does want to make Mr Snowden pay. Is that all Sergeant Stone?"

"Pay for what?"

"She didn't say."

"Alright cheers, you two can go now,"

"Thank Hannah, thanks Eden."

Sophia smiled as she spoke to the two girls; taking Callum's hand she led him away. Eden put the chair back at the right desk, before turning to her friend.

"I'm going to get changed; i assume you have things to sort up here before we leave. See you at the door?"

Yea, i shouldn't be too long."

Eden left her blonde friend in the hands of inspector smith. Eden had noticed the small dip of the blondes head, as she blushed when he had walked in. Eden thought it was quite funny; normally she was the romantic falling for someone within a matter of seconds. She smirked at her as she took one last look in,

"See you in abit Hani!"

The older man looked at her, a trace if that cocky grin on his face.

"Hani?"

"Sir?"

"C'mon now, it's after hours, well for you anyway..."

"You staying then si...Smithy?"

"Yea yea, you get to go have your bath."

Hannah picked up her bag, walking up to the inspector, he was quite tall. It just made the fluttery feeling in her stomach better. She looked up at him, misty blue meeting his hazel eyes, Hannah could feel that blush creeping up on her once more.

"As long as I get that drink Smithy."

Hannah walked off to meet Eden.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it! I'll try to update every weekend lovelies! This one was...strange to write, but kinda fun too :D A quick little warning. the next one will get a bit steamy between Sophia and Callum. My first lemon, so play nice next week, though they might not ;P<strong>


	7. Sex and Schemes

** Hi Guys sorry this has taken so long I've been mega busy this week, and I was out last weekend so I didn't have the time to do it when I got in because I was just so tired.**

**Firstly the Thanks to everyone who supports and reads this story! Thank you!**

**Secondly, this chapter features a lemon so if i do decide to put anything relevant to the story in this one and you don't want to read the lemon there will be an update in the next chapter, i understand that a lemon is not everyone's cup of tea**

* * *

><p>Sophia pulled Callum out of CID, she wanted to finish this case as much as he did; but they were both useless if they were tired. The two separated to go into the locker rooms. Sophia went straight over to her locker, pulling off her necktie and unbuttoning her shirt, she couldn't help but giggle a little, Callum hadn't even waited to get into the male locker room, half way down the corridor he had started unbuttoning his shirt.<p>

Sophia wore a black pea coat over a purple sweater and blue jeans and knee high black boats, her Hair still pinned back in a messy bun. Stuffing her hands in her pockets, yea her keys were still in there as was her mobile and purse, walking out she pulled the door shut behind her, Callum was already waiting for her, extending his arm out for her they went home.

The two finally reached their flat, Sophia went the dinner table, shrugging her coat off, unaware of Callum approaching her from behind. She draped her coat over one of the chairs as Callum wrapped his arms around her waist, Sophia leaned into him, snuggling her nose into his neck. Callum laid his hands flat on her tummy, smiling as he turned his head, looking down at his girl,

"I meant what I said Soph, I love you."

Sophia looked up at Callum, a small smile forming on her pink lips. Her sapphire eyes flickering from her lover's lips to his own chocolate eyes, leaning up she captured his lips in a hungry kiss; One of his coming up to her head, twisting her golden strands around his fingers, pulling her forward. Sophia's hands encircling his neck, clinging to the man she loved. Callum sucked on her bottom lip, gently nipping it also, begging for entrance whilst sliding his warm rough hands up her top. Sophia gasped as Callum took hold of her bra clad breast, his tongue sliding in quickly. Sophia slid her hands down Callum's chest, slowly beginning to unbutton his blue shirt, as his own hands went back down to the seam of her purple sweater, pulling it slowly over her head. Callum watched in awe as Sophia's hair fell back down, cascading over her shoulders.

_God, she's Beautiful._

Callum loved her, truly he did, but sometimes he just couldn't understand why this beautiful creature would want anything to do with him. She hopped onto the table as he slid his hands onto her shoulders, slowly down her back, lowering his lips once more onto hers, not asking for permission this time, he pushed his tongue into her mouth, as she pushed his shirt further down his arms. His fingers found her bra and he began to tug at it, until it was undone. Sophia giggled, tilting back until she was laying a top of the table._ Beautiful. Absolutely stunning._ Her locks sprawled around her head, like a golden halo. Her pink lips were swollen and plump. Her blue eyes glazed over with that sexy lustful look, Callum could feel his member, tightening against his jeans. Callum peeled away the undone bra, his fingers tracing over her hardening nipples. Sophia moaned softly, looking at Callum.

"Maybe we should move this to the bedroom Call?"

"Sorry love, I don't think I'd make it!"

Callum cupped her breasts in his hands, after tugging off his own shirt, again Sophia moaned. He squeezed them, not too hard, lying on top of her, nibbling at her neck. Callum stood once more as he took the opportunity to take off his jeans and then hers. Callum could feel his bulge pulse, as he looked down at her green panties, a small wet patch at her core. Callum slowly pressed a finger to it, sighing as the blonde officer moaned at his touch. He moved his fingers up to the waist band, hooking them as he pulled her underwear down. He felt as if he could cum right there and then, just at the sight of her naked body. But what kind of man would that make him? Any kind of good gentleman only fulfils their own needs once that of the lady's is satisfied.

Callum lowered himself until his face was parallel to her womanhood. He pressed his tongue against her hot hole hard, sliding it up, flicking the tip at her most sensitive point. Sophia moaned loudly, attempting to push herself up to Callum, whom pushed her don. His tongue dived into her warmth, darting in and out and Sophia gently cupped her own breasts, Callum looked up.

He couldn't take it any longer. He wanted her so much; he needed to be inside her. Standing back up he pulled his boxers down, taking out his erect cock before he took hold of his lover's creamy legs and pulled her slightly so he could easily slip inside her. He placed himself in-between her legs, one hand on his cock. He teased her opening with the tip of his cock.

"Oh, Call! Call please! Don't tease!"

"Now now Soph,"

"No Callum! Now! Now! I need you NOW! Please!"

Callum didn't need another telling and he quickly pushed into his girl. Sophia cried out, Callum was so big, it surprised her every time. He started slowly, gathering rhythm. He took Sophia's legs and placed them onto his shoulders. Leaning forward he thrust into her again, this time harder. Sophia slid a hand down to her slit, her finger rubbing at her clit; back arched she began to moan. Callum groaned at the sight if her playing with herself. His thrusts began to get feverish, hot and fast, harder and deep. The two moaning together, as droplets of sweat began trailing down their bodies.

God, she was so tight. Callum loved it, the feeling, it was so luxurious, and her soft, warm folds claimed his large cock. For one so tight, he was always amazed that she could take every inch of his length, he was so sure she could feel cock stiffening as widened her legs to watch all 10 inches slide deep inside her. God, it felt so good. Callum moaned louder as Sophia tightened herself around him. His full length in her, he was barely pulling out, but he continued with the fast hard thrusts, leaning down ad catching her mouth in a hot wet kiss. Her hips pushing onto his cock as the couple started to reach climax.

Callum moaned loudly as Sophia cried his name out. Warm liquid flowed out onto his cock and his own hot seed sprayed out into Sophia. The two remained staring at each other for a short while, Callum's legs threatened to give way. Sophia pushed herself up, claiming Callum's lips once more.

"And I mean this, Call. I love you."

* * *

><p>"So how was your day?"<p>

The two new officers were sat on their settee pizza boxes opens and cans of pop around them. The smaller of two, looked at her friend waiting for the answer.

"Alright I suppose..."

"So, what's going on between you and Inspector Smith?"

"I don't know what you're talking about Edie!"

"Oh come on! You call me a flirt, you got right in there on your first day!"

"Honestly, I've no idea what you mean!"

"So it was your natural charm then! Good girl. You're a natural!"

"Edie!"

"A tenner says you'll go out together! Hey aren't you going for a drink...I'll have my £10 now thank you!"

"It's not a date Eden!"

"Well fine when you two do get together, I'll be £10 richer!"

"IF EDIE! Now if you'll excuse me I need the loo!"

As her blonde friend walked off, Eden smiled to herself. She knew what her friend was like, even if she didn't admit it to herself. Eden knew that Hannah like Inspector Smith, and she was going to help her friend whether she wanted the help or not!

* * *

><p><strong>There you go! Hope you liked it! ;D Reviews please!<strong>


	8. Hannah, Holly and Heath

**Hey guys, sorry it's been a while.**

**Normal thanks to anyone that reads this, sorry this probably doesn't sound what cops normally do, but it is a fanfic so I think I'll get away with it.**

**Hope ya enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Eden and Hannah made their way to the cafeteria; both had arrived early and decided a hot breakfast would warm them right up. The two sat at the far end after purchasing full English.<p>

"Reckon there's anything new on the kid Hani?"

"Let's hope so, look about yesterday..."

"Let's forget about it. We were both in the wrong."

Hannah tucked into her breakfast, chewing, she looked up at Eden, staring off into space. Eden became aware of the blonde looking at her, but she had also become aware of just how her friend acted around Inspector Smith. Eden knew her friend well, but not Smithy. _I'll have to find out a bit more about him before I help her. _Eden then started to tuck into her breakfast, seeing her friend shake her head. Eden mimicked Hannah; the two girls began to giggle. After a few moments, the two were just finishing as Mickey made his way over to them.

"You two want to make a move on. Eden you want to avoid Smithy until you're in front of him in your uniform, and you Hannah...you're in trouble."

The two girls looked at each other, before both springing up. Eden ran to the locker room, and Hannah went down into CID. There wasn't a thing out of place, she'd only been there one day, what had she possibly done wrong. Hannah sat at her desk, dragging the case file over to her; Nothing new. _Right, so what have I done?_

Hannah glanced up as Smithy and Manson made their way into the room, the two stopped next to her desk, speaking low. _Just chill Hannah. You haven't done anything wrong. Calm down. _Hannah glanced up; Smithy looked down at her, brows furrowed. She couldn't figure out what she had done. Manson followed the inspectors gaze to a very shift y Hannah.

"Hannah? We needed a word with you."

"Yea?" Hannah turned in her chair, still searching every nook and cranny of her mind, for anything she could have done, "About what Guv?"

"It's not usual we do this, but with you being new and we thought it would be good experience for you. We're thinking of sending you undercover."

Hannah nodded, today was getting interesting, scary but interesting.

"You see, in the night. We got a lead; And we were looking at your file before. You andthe lead have similar backgrounds, we thought perhaps you might get him to open up."

""Open up? I doubt thats all ya want Guv?"

"Well we would love a confession, but we don't know if he did it or not, at the end of the day he might just bring us closer to..."

"Sorry, Guv? Did it? the kid is alright, yea?"

"Someone spotted Sammie last night, called us. By the time we got there was nothing but blood."

"Have you told the father?"

"Yes. We need to find her Hannah."

"Yea, I'll do it Guv."

* * *

><p>Hannah was in the car park, it was to be up to Smithy to get her down to the pub and stay close. He was looking after her. Hannah was nervous for a number of reasons. The car ride was silent and Hannah was fidgeting, the microphone strapped onto her bra, <em>Good job I didn't wear my white shirt. <em>Smithy needed her to calm down; she could blow this before it was started.

"Hannah? I hope when I get you a drink, you won't be this nervous? It'll be at the end of the week."

"You don't need to worry about me. When im in there, I'll be fine."

Smithy let her out, a few minutes away from the pub, she would go in first. It would give her minute's spare, whilst he parked the car. Once in she would stay by the bar, waiting for the lead, smithy would get a table, watching; Manson would be at the station with Jack listening in.

Hannah was in, straight over to the bar.

"Jack & Coke please mate."

The barman nodded at her, but went to someone else first. A young lad, maybe a few years older than she? He had slightly tanned skin, muscled arms. There was a fair amount of stubble on his face, and his hair was short, spiked a top of his head. This was him. The barman took his order, giving him another pint before turning back to Hannah.

"Actually make it a double will ya?"

The barman raised his eyebrows, looking at the tanned bloke, who nodded back at him just as Smithy came in. Sitting in a booth behind Hannah at the back, Smithy pulled out a paper. The tanned man came over, as Hannah was taking a sip. They guy was wearing, low blue jeans and grey vest. Any girl in her right mind would think this guy was stunning, _Head in the game Hannah, head in the game._ Across the room Smithy was messaging Manson and Jack, completely blind from the scene, Jack and Neill sat listening to the conversation.

* * *

><p>"Handle your drink then huh, girly?"<p>

"Trust me love, I could drink you under the table."

Neill smirked slightly; this was why he thought she could handle herself. The banter, Mickey had told him she could handle herself in the playground, but she also knew when to back down. Smithy was there to keep an eye on here, but Neill doubted she needed it.

"You think so girly?"

"That's right, in more way then one."

Neill glanced at Jack, whom huffed with laughter. Neither had expected an answer like that. BEEP. Neill picked the phone up, another message off Smithy. **SUSPECT LEANING IN. LETS HOPE HE DOSENT SEE THE WIRE. **It wasn't the best set up, but with such short notice, it was the best they could come up with.

"Fancy putting it to the test Girly?"

"What did you have in mind?"

"Ten shots; first to down the lot get what they want."

"You're on. What you betting on?"

"Your number and you girly?"

"That if you have my name, you'll use it."

The suspect chuckled, Neill and Jack listened as twenty shot glasses were placed in front of the two, a silence followed as they guessed the liquor was being poured. 1. 2.. The pair listened to a series of clunking as the glasses were slammed back down onto the bar.

"Balls." The last glass was slammed down pretty hard, there was giggling in the background. "Not a word to anyone right girly?"

"Ha-Holly. My name is Holly."

"Yea, sure it is. Holly."

"And you?"

"Heath."

"See ya around Heath."

BEEP. **HANNAH LEFT PUB. SUSPECT FOLLWING. **Jack nodded, they would continue to listen.

"So, your number?"

"I believe I won, not you."

"Come on!"

"No."

"Please!"

"It's in the phone book."

BEEP. **SUSPECT BACK IN PUB. IM GOING AFTER HANNAH.**

* * *

><p>Heath walked back into the pub, stood where he had. That had been interesting. He'd only come in here to get away from...well, let's just say stress. Picking up another pint which had been placed in front of him, heath thought about the blonde, <em>phone book, I've better ways of getting that chicks number! <em> At that moment his phone buzzed, hands going to his pockets searching for it, Heath didn't know why but he cast his eyes down, a small plastic card lay on the floor. It was someone's provisional. The picture showed the blonde chick, Holly, only Holly wasn't called Holly at all. Heath smirked to himself.

_Phone book, may be boring but its easier not i have her name._

* * *

><p><em><em>**Hey guys, hope you liked!. Reviews please! Tell me what you think! It's a bit of a different take.**


	9. Awkward!

**Hey guys, Sorry this has taken so long! And Thankyou CallumStone'sgirl for all your help! xx**

* * *

><p>Hannah had just gotten in, Eden had finished her shift hours ago, and Hannah hoped her friend had some food ready. She was starving after meeting with that Heath guy; she had to go back to the Nick with Smithy. Hannah had to recall every tiny detail about Heath and quite frankly, she was getting very bored, very quickly.<p>

"Finally done then?"

"Yup, I was in that bloody station four bloody hours after my bloody shift had bloody finished!"

"Well, it could be worse!"

"Oh really? How?"

"I meant for me!" Eden chuckled, "At least it was just bloody instead of 'Eff this, Eff that! For Eff's sake! Effing Hell!'"

"Alright I get your point; I had to go under cover. Meet some guy called Heath."

"Ah so I did well today!" Eden saw the look of confusion cross her friends face, "I'm the one that put the spotlight on this guy"

"Ah, right. Well to be honest. All i got from him was that he has a massive ego and thinks he can get what he wants from women!"

As Hannah sat down, the doorbell went. The blonde looked to her friend, whom stood and went to the door, a delivery guy stood there; Eden turned to Hannah and said,

"You just described a bloke there, a normal one at that!" turning to the delivery man, "How much do I owe you mate?"

"£33.65 Darling."

"Right...right...that's...one second!"

"Eden theres some money in my purse, my shoulder bag just on the counter there!"

Hannah turned her head slightly, looking at the delivery guy; he too was slightly chuckling at the brunette as she made a bee line to the counter, diving in her friends' bag for some cash. Minutes later, the two girls were tucking into, what they believed to be a well earned, Indian feast.

"So other than being a bloke, what else did you find out about this Heath?"

"Well, he is pretty damn fit!"

"Hannah!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>SMACK!<strong>_

"OW! WHAT THE FUCK MAN?"

"Oh Hannah, be quiet and get up!"

"Piss off Eden! Five more minutes!"

"Not possible mate! UP. NOW!"

"No."

"WE...ARE...HALF...A...HOUR...LATE...GET...YOUR...FUCKING...ARSE...UP RI –"

"WHAT? WHY DIDNT YOU START WITH THAT!"

Hannah shot up, the two girls were running around like mad women getting ready and jumping into a taxi twenty minutes later, they were off to work at last. Hannah realised that what she had been in such a rush, she still had her pyjama vest under her normal shirt. She turned to Eden as they paid the driver, who grinned and took her friend to the changing room, Hannah turned around as her friend got changed and started to take her own shirt off as Eden was buttoning hers up, and the door opened.

"Eden, I was told you were fina-.."

The two girls froze, Eden quickly pulled her shirt closed and Hannah had her pyjama top around only her arms, as Inspector Smith walked in. He stopped, barely entering the room; the three of them stood, wide eyed and completely gobsmacked. Well...almost.

"I'm here Inspector Smith!" Eden wailed loudly, quickly buttoning her shirt up, "And I'm off to work! In a bit!"

With that the brunette officer quickly left the changing, pulling the door shut behind her, Hannah could help but wonder if she had done it on purpose. But that was a very small voice right in the back of head; all the blonde could do was pull her arms to her chest, looking away from the inspector. It felt like ages had passed, and she could feel his eyes on her. The young inspector's mouth had fallen open at the girl.

Her slightly tanned skin, _so smooth. _Her pretty curves, _so soft. _He had caught sight of her sweet face before she had turned away. Her sparkling blue eyes had grown large as he had barged in, _I suppose I should have knocked but..._and her cheeks were tainted with pink. As she had so suddenly turned her hair, golden strands of hair had fallen out of her messy bun, _must be the work of a late night and late start._ His eyes traced every curve of her body, so pretty and soft. She was very pretty, the Inspector had known that first time he saw her. _Wait! Stop it Smithy! She's only just arrived here, don't go scaring her off!_

"I'll just leave you..."

He'd finally found his voice and quickly went from the room. Hannah could feel her burning face. Dear God! That had really just happened! The poor girl, she just couldn't compose herself as she threw her bed time top into Eden's locker and shutting it. She quickly dressed and ran up to her department, throwing her bag down. Sitting at her desk, Hannah leaned back. She could still feel the heat on her face, _Get a grip Hannah! You've known the man only a few days!_

"Hay Hannah," She jumped, when hands suddenly pushed on the top of her chair pulling her down slightly, "Awh, I didn't scare you, did I?"

"Piss off Nate!"

"Hey, Look you're blushing already, fancy sharing the story?"

"Not Particularly."

"So it's embarrassing? That's cool; I could do with a laugh!"

"I mean it Nate, piss off!"

"Oh, alright! I was only having a laugh!"

* * *

><p>"Right, so we've had a bit of a break through since last night."<p>

They were sat in the briefing room, the guv was talking to them and there were Mickey and Grace in there with Hannah, along with Sergeant Stone, Sergeant Blackburn, Eden and Inspector Smith. Hannah couldn't look at Eden who kept smirking at the blonde, but this wasn't time for fun and games. This was serious, that little girl was still missing, and it was up to them to find her.

"Last night, Hannah went out and met a suspect; we also found a few other names kept cropping up. Hannah will be joining uniform as we need to interview a few people, although there isn't any concrete evidence so it will all be informal out there."

"Grace and I will be out there too!"

"Yea, I was just getting to that Mickey!"

"Sorry Guv thought you had forgotten us! Now that we got this little star!" Mickey said chuckling, and wrapping an arm around Hannah, squeezing her, before letting her go again.

"Now, the only thing is; Heath, whom Hannah met last night, lives on this estate, so take care with the houses you go into, and keep your distance."

"Course Guv,"

"And Hannah? You'll just be...let's say taking a stroll."

"Happy days."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry this didn't really go anywhere guys! But been really busy and I haven't really had the time to do it all in one go, so keep forgetting what was going to be put down! I will be starting a few new stories hopefully. SMITHYHANNAH! There was actually a part in there he he sorry the sun makes me go weird lol Reviews please!**


	10. Keep your head in the game

**Sorry this took so long, had loads of college things to do! Finished now, so trying to keep up with my stories :)**

* * *

><p>They were finally on the estate, Mickey and Grace went along the houses continuing to question people about the disappearance of the little girl whilst Hannah just wandered. Hannah as since gotten changed into something more casual, clad in black skinny jeans, a v neck purple top and a leather jacket. Hannah kept looking over to Mickey and Grace, who she had now lost sight of. She made her way up a cluster of stairs up the block of flats, stopping midway as Eden came up to her.<p>

"Alright?"

"Should we really be doing this? You know talking...this could blow your cover."

"I'll be fine...no sweat!"

"This is risky business, you know," Eden huffed slightly; she was worried for her friend, "You got to be careful, you could get into big..."

The brunette cut off quickly, as someone stopped at the top of the stairs. The two girls looked to the top of stairs to see none other than the man of the moment; Heath. Heath smirked down at the two women, his eyes fell upon the blonde and his smirk grew. Hannah knew she would have to improvise this situation immediately. Quickly she looked back at Eden, crossing her arms.

"I'll keep my eyes open officer."

"What?" Eden looked back at her friend confused.

"For the kid? That Sammie kid, I'll keep my eyes open."

"Oh...oh, well thanks."

With that Eden continued down the stairs, once she was a few floors down she radioed in; Explained the situation. They had made contact. Hannah turned back to Heath, who simply looked down at her; he was both amused and curious about the blonde in front of him. Hannah made her way up towards him, making sure there was an extra sway in the movement of her hips.

"Well I didn't expect to see you again," She smirked.

""No, nor I Girly..." Heath cut off sharp, as he was prodded roughly in the chest.

"I believe I won Heath, you've got to call me by my name."

Hannah walked along; turning her head to the side, although she already knew Heath was following her. Heath caught up with the blonde, he couldn't seem to keep his eyes off her. He enjoyed her. He enjoyed her company, he enjoyed the challenge. He enjoyed the pink tint in her cheeks and the cheeky glint in her blue eyes.

"How've you been?"

"I'm okay thanks and yourself?"

"Same old, fancy going downstairs listen to some tunes and have a drink?"

Without waiting for an answer Heath took hold of her hand and led her downstairs.

* * *

><p>Hannah sat on the bonnet of his old Mustang; he had rock music blasting from his car stereo. Bon Jovi, Rammstien, Marilyn Manson, Disturbed...Hannah had to kept reminding herself that he was a suspect, as far as she had seen he was definitely the type of guy she would normally go for. Heath came round from the boot and stood in front of her, he took the lid off the Jack Daniels he handed the bottle to her,<p>

"Ladies first."

Hannah took the bottle off him and took one large gulp, if he wanted to play this game; fine. They were going to play. She handed him the bottle back and he took his own drink. Bouncing on the balls of his feet, he looked at the blonde.

"Holly? Why say yes?"

"To what?"

"This drink..."

"Well I didn't you dragged me down here."

Heath slid his hand into his back pocket and pulled something out, Hannah looked at him curiously. He handed it to her, it was her purse.

"You dropped it at the bar," Hannah could almost feel his face paling. "Why lie about your name?"

"Um... Sorry. It's just...I've met some right creeps since I moved here."

"And you thought I would try to what exactly?"

"I'm sure you can figure it out..."

Hannah smirked, despite her name being out in the open he still had no idea about her. She just had to stay as close to the truth as she could, no more lies; only lie about your job. Everything else would be the truth; she couldn't afford to be caught out again.

"I'm not to greasy fag out to get in your pants, after a drink in the bar." Heath smirked at her as she cocked her head to the side. "I do it all. I treat women right, which reminds me, how'd you like to go to dinner tonight?"

"I can't do tonight, i'm busy."

"Tomorrow then?"

"Persistent I see..."

"Is that a yes?"

Hannah watched Heath carefully; she couldn't really see how it could go wrong, quickly going over it in her head. Hannah couldn't deny he was attractive.

"Rain check."

"Oh come on Hannah..."

Hannah laughed at him, he didn't sound annoyed, if anything he sounded like a whinging child.

"Give me your phone?"

"No way! I know what you northerners are like!"

"Fine! If you don't want my number then..."

"I don't have it with me, it's at home charging. I do however have this." Heath had walked round to the glove compartment of his car and brought out a biro pen. "Write it on my arm."

Hannah took hold of his pen and his arm; she kept him steady as she wrote her name on his arm. Unknown to Hannah, Smithy just came round the corner. The Inspector started to slow his pace as he sees the two get close. Hannah wrote her number on his Heath's arm. Hannah was so close to him, she could feel the heat radiate off his body; she then pulled away after putting a 'X' kiss on his arm. As she did, their heads came quite close together, as he had been crouching close to her as she wrote her number, almost trying to mesmerize it. Smithy watched them; their faces were mere millimetres away from each. Hannah let go of his arm, and pulled away from him slightly.

"Heath! Get your arse into gear! Come on you got work to do!"

Heath pulled away from him and looked up at the block of flats, on the third floor there was an older man there, he walked off as he saw the two staring.

"That was my old man," Heath turned back to the blonde, "Looks like I gotta jet, although I'd much rather stay here in the sun with you."

Hannah smiled, and pulled her phone out as it beeped,

"Looks like I have to go anyway." Hannah started to walk away, as he caught hold of her hand, looking back; she watched he brought her hand up to his lips.

"I'll call you tonight, count on it." Heath winked at her.

"Okay, I look forward to it." Hannah smiled at him, and he dipped his head slightly.

"See you in abit."

He pressed his lips to her knuckles in her soft kiss, and Hannah could feel her face heat. He let go of her and ran towards the block of flats. Hannah started to walk back to where Eden had parked the car, hoping to find someone, as she looked ahead of her; she saw the rear view of a uniform officer walking the same way as she. Hannah didn't run after the officer, but looked at the message on her phone.

_Keep your head in the game. Smithy x_

Stopping dead in her tracks, she stared at the message before looking back up at the officer in front, realizing it was Smithy. Realizing he had just seen that show. Not knowing how much but just knowing it was dangerous.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you all enjoyed! Reviews please!<strong>


	11. Top Dog

**Here's another chapter!**

* * *

><p>Hannah had thought about running to catch up with Smithy, but she thought about how awkward it would be; maybe not for him but definitely for her. As he turned off towards another block of flats, Hannah strode off towards the unmarked cars. Unsure of which Mickey's, she sat on top of a dark blue one, chancing her luck. The young DC took out her phone, looking at the text the Inspector had sent her. Why did it matter to her so much, she was so shamefaced? She was 90% certain it wasn't because she been caught so close to Heath...<em>the suspect,<em> but more then she was caught by Smithy.

Rubbing her eyes, Hannah felt tired. When had this come on? She had been fine minutes before; she didn't understand why this was taking such a toll on her. Hannah was so caught up in trying to keep everything inside her at bay she didn't notice Grace Walk up to her. Grace had seen the blonde the second she came out of the flats, and stood for a few minutes by her car to see if the younger woman would notice her. Grace took these few minutes to look over her new colleague. Hannah looked a typical girl in her early twenties, but Grace could almost see the inner turmoil; it wasn't just now. Grace had noticed it a few over times over the past week, it was almost like a child trying to figure out the consequences for their actions. Hannah wasn't childlike, by any means but Grace had a feeling that were things she was pushing backs. Grace walked over to Hannah, there was such a thing as too much time and perhaps keeping her out of her own head was the best thing.

"Hannah?"

"Hn...?" Hannah's head snapped up, "Oh Grace! Sorry, is this your car? I wasn't sure which was Mickey's..."

"Alright." Grace stopped; perhaps she could use this as a way to get to know the blonde. "Were you just looking for a ride back to the nick or a chat?"

"Bit of both."

"Well how about I give the ride back to nick and you can find someone for that chat."

Hannah nodded, and followed suit as Grace got into the car. The ride back was next to silent, apart the low humming of the engine and radio, smooth radio to be exact. It made Hannah smile, it brought back memories. Grace got a trace of a smile on Hannah's face as she had turned the radio station on was pleased to see a happier expression on the woman's face, even if it was at her expense.

* * *

><p>Hannah walked up to the coffee machine, getting a coffee and a hot chocolate and as Grace came round the corner; Hannah turned to her offering the plastic cup as a kind of peace offering. Hannah had realized she had been horrifically rude to Grace on the ride, and wanted to make up for it; Grace had been more then welcoming to her.<p>

"I could do with that chat if it's still on the table?"

"Course it is." Grace smile, taking the cup of coffee off Hannah, "What's wrong?"

"Um...you won't judge will you? It's my...friend."

"What about your friend?" Grace smiled again; she liked the thought of the hypothetical situation.

"Well, she's got this job. She's new to it...new place too."

"What's your friend's name?"

"Holly."

"Holly?" Grace said, humour tainting her voice.

"Yea. Holly has a job in an unfamiliar place, she's made friends easily enough...well she thinks." Hannah stopped, trying to word this perfectly. "She's made a mistake."

"What's she done?"

"She had to make friends with someone; she thinks she may have gotten too close to this someone. He's a bad someone."

"And Holly's upset...?" Grace waited, and Hannah nodded and shrugged. "Embarrassed?"

"Both, not because she got too close, she was caught out."

"Is that why she feels so...iffy?"

"Nope. It's more...who caught her out. He's a top dog, like a boss. But it isn't because of his status its more then he caught her out and she feels bad."

"I see, why doesn't holly try to explain things, apologize? You'll pass on my advice wont you?"

"Yes...yea. Thanks Grace."

"Anyt-..."

Grace cut off short as Smithy came over to the table; he stood facing Hannah, who ducked her head. Grace would have intervened if it hadn't been for the stern look on Smithy's face.

"I need a word with DC Valkahn," Smithy watched the young woman and who made no effort to get up, "Now."

Grace watched as the blonde got up and Smithy leads the way to his office, taking a sip of her coffee. Hannah followed the Inspector to his office, who stepped aside to let her in first before following her in and closing the door behind them. Inspector Smith went behind his desk, for a few moments he stood looking at her. He was angry; she was getting too close to him. Part of him was angry because it might be moving all too fast too soon and the other part...He shook his head. During these moments, Hannah had ducked her head again.

"What were you thinking DC Valkahn?"

"I was trying to help..."

"And how? By flirting with him?"

"If it gets a result."

"A result?" Inspector Smithy walked to the side of his desk, he stopped himself from going to the girl. "And what if this result contains bad news for you eh?"

"I wasn't going to act on impulse sir!"

"I highly doubt that..."

"I wasn't, I swear!"

"What were you doing on his car, I presume it's his...it could be stolen."

"I don't think so, too much body work to be stolen."

"Well, did you find anything out? Anything other than his car?"

"So you don't want to know his plate number?"

"What?"

"I pretended I was texting when I got near his car, saved it in my phone." Hannah's temper started to rise, as did her voice. "I'm not a complete idiot you know!"

"I never said you were, did I?!"

"It's not like you had to." Hannah mumbled.

"Alright, so why were you so close to him?"

"What?"

"You were sat on his car! You had hold of his arm."

Hannah kept quiet. Inspector Smith walked over to her, and took hold of her hands. He placed one on his wrist and the other on his forearm. Hannah kept her gaze on his arm.

"Would that not look suspicious to you DC Valkahn?"

"I suppose..."

"Well what if; the suspect was this close to an officer?" With that he leaned in. Towering over Hannah, her chest leaning against her shoulder and their faces millimetres from each other, Hannah glanced at him before looking back at his arm. "What would you think?"

"It wouldn't look right."

"Exactly."

Smithy was finished with his little demonstration, but he didn't pull his arm away and she didn't let go of his arm. Smithy did see that she was doing everything in her power not to meet his gaze, Smithy cocked his head. He smirked a little as she turned her head a little, enough so she couldn't see him.

"What are you so...?"

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean for you to see. I swear I'm doing good!" Hannah turned to look at him; her eyes were wide, almost pleading him to believe her. "I won't do anything without your say so, I swear!"

"I know you wouldn't. You're a good girl." Smithy had taken notice of her grip on his arm; it had tightened slightly as she had apoligized. He moved his arm back, so now his larger hand lay in hers; he watched with amusement as her eyes darted their hands. And as a small smile formed on her lips, much like one he had seen when she had softly spoken with Grace, he mirrored her action.

"Thank you." Hannah turned to look at Smithy again, her smile reaching her eyes now. It made Smithy's smile broaden as he watched her. "I can do this. You just have to trust me. I think I can get some vital information out of him; I just need to roll with this abit longer. If you want me out, I'll fall back."

"Promise?"

"Yes." Hannah looked at their hands.

"Promise?" Smithy squeezed her warm hand.

"I promise."

* * *

><p>Hannah remained seated as everyone left the large room, Manson had just updated everyone. Eden had thought about staying behind with her friend until she saw Grace go over. And Eden realized she wasn't always going to be the one her friend turned to now. Grace touched the blonde on her shoulder before speaking.<p>

"So how did it go?"

"It was alright, thanks."

"Did you give Holly my advice?"

"Worked like a charm."

"And Holly and the..." Grace turned, eyeing Smithy who was hanging by the door. "Top dog boss make it up?"

"Yea, things are fine now." Hannah stood up, "Thanks Grace, I'm sorry for how rude I was this morning. No hard feelings?"

"None." Grace smiled and walked out the room.

Hannah leaned down and caught hold of her bag, dragging it over her shoulder and walked out the door. Smithy smirked as he felt the young detective brush against him. As before he mirrored her, this time it was the cheeky glint in her eyes as he saw her glance over her shoulder. Hannah walked off. It had been a long day and all she really wanted was to get home. Smithy stood, staring after before going after her. He caught her at the front desk, leaning on it asking Nate to call her a cab. Smithy smirked as he watched Nate deny her telling her it wasn't the proper use of the phone, he watched as she tried to bribe him with a drink when he shift ended. Still Nate said no, Smithy knew Nate thought he was a bit of a ladies' man and thought this was his chance to get the drink out of her that he had promised.

"I could call you that cab miss?"

"Could you?" Hannah turned round, smiling.

"Yes, there's just something I'd like in return."

"And what would that be?"

"Your company tonight, I'll pick you up and take you for that drink?"

"That sounds lovely Inspector. Gets me out for a bit."

"Great." Smithy took out his phone, and called her a cab. Minutes later he turned back to her. "It'll be here soon."

"You don't have to stay with me sir."

"Smithy."

"Nah that you not me."

"Silly..."

"Still you."

"Address?"

"Not yet...I know Nate listening in." Hannah pulled out a card, her business card, and took the pen out of Inspector Smiths shirt before leaning on the wall and writing on the back. Then turned back and gave it to Smithy. "Here, my work number on the front, my personal number on the back. I'd use the back."

The two turned as a cab pulled out in front, Hannah smiled towards Smithy and said goodbye to Nate before getting in the cab.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews please!<strong>


	12. Dale

**Here's another Chapter,it's mainly just Hannah and Smithy with a little appearance from Eden and Nate! Hope you all enjoy! xXx**

* * *

><p>Hannah got in about ten minutes after the cab had arrived at the nick. The roads hadn't been busy, so it hadn't taken long; the second she entered the threshold of her apartment she wasted no time in stripping of clothes in her bedroom and walking into the bathroom for a well deserved, hot shower. Hannah had been so devoted to her relaxation in the shower, she hadn't heard the front door and when she stepped out and looked around she just realized there were no towels in the bathroom. She knew she had some in her room, and walked out bold as brass to her room; unaware that Eden was home...with a friend.<p>

"Well that's always a welcome sight Hannah!"

Hannah's eyes went wide and she quickly dodged into her bedroom. What the hell was Nate doing here? She could hear him laughing at her and suddenly her good mood was dwindling away. She strode over to her chest of drawers, pulling a towel out of the bottom drawer and dried herself before putting it around her hair and pulling on pj bottoms and a vest, and walked into the living area. Hannah ignored the stares from Nate and continued to the kitchen where Eden was. Eden turned her back on Hannah, trying to stifle a giggle; Hannah was told where the hair drier was and continued into her friends room before going back to her, sticking the middle finger up at Nate as she passed. Once back in her room, Hannah blasted her music and set to getting ready; turning the volume up as she switched the hair drier on. As Eden heard her friend's music gets louder and louder she shook her head. Eden had invited Nate round after he had mentioned that she was going to be in by herself tonight; that was nice not only was her friend making plans last minute with no invite for her but she was finding out off over people. At first Eden had done it out spite, inviting people round without Hannah's input but the she realized Hannah was the quiet one out of the two; her being out without Eden was...her coming out of her shell.

Eden and Nate put the T.V on an average volume as they sat chatting for the best part of an hour, Hannah had long since finished with the hair drier but kept the music at a high volume, except for a short period of time; for about 15 minutes Eden could hear Hannah still pottering around in her room, the music turned down low, she was on the phone. Eden turned to Nate, as she heard Hannah blast her music again.

"So is this the first time, she's left the flat for something other than work?"

"No, she's been out with me before..."

""What about without you?"

"No, this is her first time. They'll be kind to her...won't they?"

"Yea, you've nothing to worry about. He'll take the greatest care with her."

"He? Who Nate?"

"Well..." Nate cut off sharp as Hannah walked out of her room clad in black skinny jeans, her silver top was vest like and a sparkly pattern on the front. She wore heeled ankle boot and a leather jacket with ¾ sleeves. Her bangs were clipped back on top of her head and the rest of her hair lay in loose curls around her shoulders. "Well...don't you look the part, eh?"

"Thanks Nate."

"So for how long will I be keeping miss Wilson Company?"

"Well I'd love to say don't wait up but I highly doubt I'll be that late!"

"Even so, take your keys!" Eden said, causing Hannah and Nate to turn to her. "Well I might go out!"

"It's okay, I've got them!" Hannah paused as her phone beeped, taking it out and glancing at it. "Well, I've got to go. I'll see you!"

* * *

><p>Hannah strode down the steps of the block of flats, stopping for a second before seeing the taxi pulled up; she started to walk towards it, slowing as things caught up to speed with her. Suddenly she was very nervous, and her hand shook slightly as she opened the door and got in. As she shut the door, Hannah glanced over at Smithy who took her appearance in. He watched as she pulled her seat belt on and finally turned to him; seeing his gaze on her, Hannah took to her old habit of ducking her head. Hearing a small chuckle escape from Smithy, Hannah glanced up at him. There was a warm smile on his lips, one that reached his eyes as he gazed at her, which caused a pink blush to spread across cheeks. Hannah looked him over; he wore dark jeans and a plum v neck sweater over a light blue shirt. He wore a nice aftershave as well; it formed a small smile on her face.<p>

"Do I scrub up well then?"

"You look lovely Smithy." Hannah glanced down at her jeans, "I do hope I meet your standards?"

"You're hard to figure out, the second I think I understand...there's something else."

"And that's bad...?"

"No. I don't mean it that way, its more how you are. And I personally hope it doesn't change."

"Thanks, I think. I do hope you're going to explain in depth your insights?"

"Course." Smithy chuckled as the cab pulled up to a pub, it was a different one to what the crew normally went to. It looked rather like an old fashioned tavern. "Here mate, keep the change."

Hannah got out and waiting at the side for Smithy, taking in the pub, it looked rather charming. It shocked Hannah when she suddenly felt a large warm hand around hers, glancing to her side she saw a smiling Smithy; who lead her into the pub and to a booth near the back. Hannah noticed as they walked through the pub the friendly reactions Smithy got from the staff and the punters, clearly he was a regular. Smithy made sure Hannah was sat down as he turned and asked what she wanted to drink before going to the bar. Hannah took this chance to lance round the tavern and place her bag down next to her on seat; she looked up as Smithy placed the drinks on the table and sat opposite her.

Hannah smiled at Smithy as she felt his hand nestle next to hers, she looked at him and saw again his eyes were on her; he was still wearing that warm smile. Hannah took a sip of her drink, well aware of Smithy's eyes, they rarely moved from her. Even when someone spoke to him, he would give half hearted wave or a low hello, but his eyes never left her. Hannah stretched her fingers out, flexing them; she was beyond nervous and had no clue why. It was just an innocent drink, but she felt hot at the collar so to speak, especially when she caught his eyes on her. Hannah looked away, why did he have such an effect on her? She'd known him only a week and he made her feel...good. Smithy glanced down at her hands, he could tell how nervous she was, and he didn't want her to be. He took hold of her hands, rubbing his thumb across the back of them.

"I might not, but you certainly do."

"What?"

"Scrub up well Hannah. You look stunning this evening."

"Now Inspector Smith," Hannah smirked as he shook his head at her, "Flattery will get you nowhere."

"Well DC Valkahn, that's what they say about bribery and I see you've calmed a little since our chat."

"Who says it's worked?"

"Well you're here aren't you?"

"So I'm only here so you can prove a point," Hannah stood up, her hand going to her bag. She wasn't really mad but she could feign it well. "I'll be on my way then!"

"No," Smithy stood quickly, catching her hand in his. "Stay, please!"

"Well...if you really want me to...but I don't feel you do!"

"Why wouldn't I?"

Hannah slid back down in her seat, and he did the same. She smiled at him, she really did enjoy his company; she enjoyed winding him up and she felt like she didn't have to try with him. Things just came naturally and conversation flowed easily.

"Tell me about yourself Hannah?"

"What do you want to know?"

"You an only child?"

"No; Our Kate's the oldest. She's a solicitor, she works in the midlands. Then there's our Bane, he's a Captain in the Army. Our Jason and Lorraine are next, Jase was never one for big titles or anything. Took everything in his stride. Rainy...well you never knew where she was; normally holed up somewhere with a needle stuck in her arm. Then Drew, he thinks he some kind of rock star. And then there's me." Hannah smiled, thinking of her siblings; it had been a while since she'd seen any of them. "What about you?"

"That's quite the family you have. But there's only me; me and mum."

"That's sweet, must have been nice."

"Yea; part from when I'd been a bad lad, I couldn't stake the blame on anyone."

"That's horrible Smithy."

"You're telling me you never done that?"

"Now, did I say that? Of course I blamed the others for stuff; it was mostly our Rainy that got it. Kate tried to stay the peace keeper but I always had our Jase wrapped round my little finger. Or maybe it was the other way round. I absolutely idolized Jase, he meant everything to me."

"What about your parents?"

"Dad was always away. I can't remember what he did and mam died when I was young. My gran and grandda brought us up. They were good people, no matter how some of us turned out. I'll be straight with ya Smithy; I wasn't a saint before I joined the police."

"I don't doubt that." Smithy smirked as he took a drink. "There's always just been me and mum."

* * *

><p>Hannah and Smithy sat and talked for hours, they talked about all sorts. Smithy found out she was good at archery and had indeed gotten into quite a bit of trouble with the police when she was younger. Those stories got the biggest smiles out of her, her brother Jase was mentioned mostly out the lot of them and Drew was a close second. He found out she was an avid scholar and loved to bake. First looking at the girl, he'd have never had thought any of it about her. Hannah had found out that he had been in the army that he went to the gym a few times a week. He was almost fully devoted to his job; but his mum was a big part his life still. He went round every week; and he always had Sunday dinner with her. He'd caught the smiles she tried to hide when he told her that, she wasn't mocking him; it was sweet and that's what portrayed in his smile.<p>

At half 11 the two stood outside, Smithy was calling a cab and Hannah stood close by him. There were a good few people out, a good number of drunken men coming out of a pub just down the road. Hannah had always had something against drunken men; they scared her a little, and as a few passed stretching their arms out to touch her, Hannah inched closer to Smithy. Smithy had noticed her slowly moving closer to him, and after a glance around he saw the men going out of their way to get a hold of her. Smithy pocketed his phone and placed his arm around her shoulders, pulling closer to him. Hannah was pressed against him in a one arm hug, but it seemed to have a decent effect on the men; she smiled at him as he open the cab door for her and let her in first. The two sat in the cab and Smithy gave her address to the cab driver. Smithy smiled as Hannah didn't move from the middle seat and kept close to him and she didn't think any of it when she rested her on his shoulder. Smithy took hold round her shoulders once more pulling her into a hug and smiled as she wrapped an arm around his waist. The ride to her flats was quiet and Smithy wasn't sure if she had fallen asleep or not but still shook her shoulders as they pulled up. He got out first to help her out, the two hugged and said their farewells and Hannah was on her way in. As she entered the building she heard her name being called and turned round to see Smithy run towards her.

"Did you...err...have a good night?"

"Yes, now get in ya cab and get home. We're up early tomorrow." Hannah said as she placed a hand on his arm and pushed him gently.

"I will." He said as he took hold of her hand. "And you'll be okay?"

"If you hadn't stopped me, I'd be in bed now."

"Sorry." Smithy held her hand in his.

"It's alright, but go on. I'm fine, honestly."

She smiled as he held her hand tighter, as she had with him earlier that day.

"I had a wonderful night. Thank you Smithy." Hannah leaned up and pecked him on the cheek, before turning towards her apartment. She stopped and laughed as he held on tight to her hand and pulled her back.

"Dale, its Dale."

Smithy looked down at her, watching as her eyes darted about him. He smiled as she grasped his hand and placed her other on his shoulder. He placed his arm around her waist as she stood on tip toes, and bent his head slightly to meet her as she kissed him. It wasn't a drunken kiss, nor was it lustful. It was simple, and closed. Hannah broke away first smiling; ducking her head, leaning into his warm body. Smithy pressed a kiss to her forehead, huffed slightly as she pushed him away.

"Go on, old timer; get home and to bed." She giggled as he feigned a mean look. She walked to the end of the foyer and turned back to him. "Good night Dale."

After watching her go through the doors and out of sight, Smithy went back to the cab and headed home.

* * *

><p><strong>There you go! Did you enjoy? Reviews please!<strong>


	13. Bad days

**Here's the next chapter guys! **

**Thanks to Vampirerex1 for the review :) And for all the help! **

* * *

><p>Eden and Hannah entered the station at 6 am sharp; the two had barely said a word to each other and neither could understand why. Since Hannah had left the station last night without waiting for her friend, there'd been a wedge between them. Hannah went straight to CID, and Eden shuffled her way to the locker room; where she pulled her locker door open, allowing it to slam against the side. She was angry, and she just didn't understand why. Eden paid no attention as the door opened again, and the tired voices of Mel and Kirsty leaked into her ears. She didn't greet them or acknowledge them, just continued getting changed. As Eden finished strapping her vest on as she stormed through the door and ignorantly barging into someone; Eden ignored the protests of the person and promptly told them to piss off as she continued on her way. Eden was on her way up to the cafe, unaware Sergeant Stone was following her. As she rounded the corner, Eden was took by the elbow and threw into an empty room. She turned around, jaw clenched to see an angry Callum Stone.<p>

"What is your problem PC Wilson?"

"Beg your pardon?"

"Now you're the polite young officer, eh?" Sergeant Stone's voice was cold and hard, and rising by the second. "What about with Sergeant Blackburn? Did she not deserve to be spoken to properly?"

"S-sorry."

"Of course, now you are; you weren't though were you? You thought you'd get away with it!"

"No sarge."

"No? Well get back out and apologize to Sergeant Blackburn else you'll be sorry PC Wilson!"

Eden quickly left the room, pausing round the corner as she felt eyes on her; seeing Mickey and Hannah looking at her, Eden promptly gave the two a rather dirty look and stuck her finger up at the two which caused a shocked look to spread across her flatmates face. Eden stalked off to find Sergeant Blackburn to apologize As she did Callum followed her footsteps, and as she did also paused to see the two shocked DCs.

"What?"

"Maybe you could keep your PCs under control Sarge..."

"I beg your pardon DC Webb?"

"Well we didn't do anything Eden..."

"Well, I never said you did now, did I?" Callum was having an 'off day' so to speak and as he spoke to the two DCs his temper rose and rose just like his voice. He was so engrossed in the two he didn't see Inspector Smith walk towards them, of course neither had Mickey or Hannah. "Now if you've got a problem with one of my PCs, you come to me about it, you don't confront them about it! Do I make myself clear DC Webb?"

"I...I..."

"Do I make myself clear, DC Webb?!"

"Actually Sarge, we didn't say anything to PC Wilson."

"What?" Callum turned; he hadn't expected Hannah to take things into her hands. From what he'd heard about her from Eden's stories, she had a temper to match his. "I don't recall speaking to you DC Valkahn!"

"Well I'm speaking to you now Sergeant Stone!" felt angry, they hadn't done anything, so she wasn't going to allow him to speak to Mickey like that. "You say we should speak to you if we've got a problem with one of your officers? Well that's what we're doing! Don't tell us one thing then get angry when we do it!"

"Maybe you should keep your temper in check you ungrateful..."

"Is there a problem Sergeant Stone?"

Smithy had finally chosen to intervene, he didn't like where this was going. Both Callum and Hannah were letting their tempers run away with them. Callum tried to stare Smithy down, but the inspector was having none of it. Mickey looked like a child being scolded, and looked down at his feet; whilst Hannah glared at Callum.

"No Smithy. I was just chatting with these two."

"Well, if you're finished I'd like you and Sophia to go back to David Snowdon's house; ask him about Margie Kale."

"Yes sir." Callum turned on heel and went to find Sophia.

"And you two..."

Mickey turned to Smithy, his face slightly guilty; he really did remind Hannah of a child in the wrong, even though he hadn't done anything. Hannah ripped her gaze from the way Sergeant Stone had left, when Mickey nudged her in the side, and turned to Smithy; the hard glare still present on her face.

"Mickey, Grace was looking for you. She's going to cross reference all the statements we got, see if anything pop up; she wants your help."

"Yes Guv." Mickey touched Hannah's arm before he left.

"And you Hannah, you're with me and Max today. There's got to be something we're missing, something to help speed this up. You might be helping in interviews as well."

"Aye, Guv."

Hannah walked past Smithy.

"Did you hear me DC Valkahn?"

"Aye Guv, just going to get my coat."

"Right, well meet us down by the cars."

* * *

><p>Hannah stepped out of the marked car; she'd been given the choice of being driven there by either Smithy or Max. The choice was quite clear. They were down on Burmid Road again, Hannah thought about it. David Snowdon lived on a rather clean street, yet Margie Kale was on the Jasmine Allen estate; the money was on her, that she had something to do with it but with no evidence. Smithy and Max stood for a moment, addressing the fact that something must have been missed out.<p>

"Guv?" Hannah paused as they turned to look at her, "Did anyone check the CCTV?"

"There isn't any."

"There is sarge," Hannah pointed towards the camera on the street, it looked broken and there was a light flashing.

"It's broke." Max said flatly, as if he were stating the obvious.

"That's what I thought. There's the same camera's in my building; I asked George..."

"George?"

"The care taker; I asked why they didn't get those fixed. He said there's nothing wrong with them. It's a company called Dyer's Lads. Security cameras, security guards...the lot. The reason the cameras are like that is so no one messes with them. If they are already broke...or look it, then no one's gonna mess with them."

Max and Smithy stood looking at her; they hadn't expected to get something so quickly; Hannah was definitely proving herself lately. Max then decided to take lead.

"Right, well Smithy why don't you go with Hannah to this security company and get the tapes. I'll go to Snowdon's, get the statement about Kale. And we'll meet back at the nick."

Max didn't really give them much choice about it as he stalked off towards the house. Hannah walked back to the car with Smithy, and as they got in he asked if she had a number for the security company. After a quick stop at her building and an equally short chat with George about the security cameras, she had a number and address for Dyer's Lads; and the two took off across town.

"So what was that between you and Stone then?" Smithy asked, quickly glancing at Hannah as they stopped at traffic lights.

"Nothing."

"Hannah..."

"It was nothing, Sir!"

"Now don't start that again."

"Mickey and I were talking, and Eden comes and gives us a dirty look and sticks her finger at us then buggers off. Next Stone is there and asks if we have a problem."

"I'll talk to him..."

"No! It's my problem." She said, emphasizing the 'my'. "I'll deal with it."

"It's fine, there's always something with Callum. From what I hear though, he's met his match with you."

"I suppose Eden's been telling you all about my temper then eh?"

"Something of the sort yea..."

"Bloody hell." She said, trailing off as she glanced out the window.

Smithy chuckled at her, putting the car into gear as the light turned green and continued to Dyer's Lads.

* * *

><p>Sophia and Callum sat down on David Snowdon's couch, the last time Callum had been here the man had shouted at him and called him every name under the sun. David sat in his armchair, with a mug of tea in his hand. He had dark bags under his eyes and the crow feet at the corners of his eyes stood out; he was tired and sick of waiting. He had been waiting for his daughter to come home now for six days, and as he thought about it...well now he was wondering when he was going to see his daughter's body. He just didn't believe that she was alive now, and was just waiting for the news.<p>

"Mr Snowdon, we're sorry to be here again but we need to ask you some more questions/"

"What now?"

"We'd like to ask you about your ex wife, Margie Kale?"

"What about her?"

"Well when we were first called out here you said you would call her."

"I lied, she has nothing to do with Sammie, and she doesn't care."

"Her records say that she was an addict and a prostitute..."

"Yes? What of it? I suppose she's still up to her old tricks then?"

"Sir," Sophia took the reins from Callum, "Did she have a history of being violent or aggressive?"

"That's if her clients like it that way."

"Sir..."

"Look Margie is nothing to this family, and we're nothing to her. She proved that when she kept on the game years after our marriage, Sammie found her in bed with a client a few years ago...she didn't understand."

"I'm sorry."

"You're not, you just feel obliged to say that. You think Margie took Sammie?"

"It's a possibility sir; we've also got another suspect."

"You also found blood; tell me Sergeant how long is it before you tell me you've found her body?"

"We haven't sir!"

"Well...it can't be long now. I'd like you to leave!"

The two sergeants didn't bother to argue, it was clear they weren't going to get very far continuing to question him. The two walked out the door, closing it gently behind them before going back to the station.

* * *

><p>"Excuse me? Are you the manager?"<p>

"No darlin' I ain't, but I'm sure I could still help ya."

"Of course you could," Hannah smiled, "You could go get the manager for me."

"Come now darlin' I can help ya with whatever ya need!"

"Sir, please. Can you just get your manager for me?"

"Listen sweetheart..."

"The lady asked you a question." Smithy said, walking up behind Hannah. "Aren't you going to answer her?"

"Aye...I'll just call him,"

The man turned away from the two, pulling his phone out and calling the manager. Hannah turned, her back facing the man, to Smithy. He looked down at her as she mouthed 'thank you' to him; Smithy still wasn't sure why he felt the need to defuse tension with her, any other officer and he'd allow them to get themselves out of it but not with her. He wasn't sure whether it was because of her temper or...other things.

"Boss says he'll be right down."

Hannah turned back to the man, and she and Smithy stepped closer to him, almost boxing him in behind the counter.

"I'm Andy Marshall, I repair broken cams."

"That's nice. Where do the tapes from the cameras go, here? Or to the building they're stationed at?"

"I'm afraid that's none of your business Miss..."

"Valkahn. And I assure you it is." Hannah then pulled her badge out. "You see, I know that Dyer's lads have camera's stationed on Burmid Road. A little girl has gone missing from one of the houses on the street and we need to see the tapes, can you go and get them?"

"Like I said, none of your business Miss!"

"Andy! Is that any way to speak to the young lady?"

"Sorry Boss," Andy stopped as an older man came over, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Get back to work Andy. I'll handle this."

"Sir...we need.."

"The tapes from Burmid Road, I heard. I was wondering when you would stop by," The man watched Hannah as she side glanced at Smithy. "The name is Thomas Dyer Ma'am."

"So this is your company?"

"Indeed it is, we'll just go get these tapes, hmm?"

Hannah and Smithy followed Thomas Dyer up a staircase and into a large room; Dyer pointed Smithy over to where the relevant tapes were. When Smithy went over to retrieve them, Dyer stood with Hannah.

"I do hope you find the girl."

"I'm sure the tapes will help Mr Dyer."

"Well if my help is need again, you know where I am!"

"That I do." Hannah paused for a moment, "If you don't mind me asking sir? Why does the street have camera from your company, why not just stick to council camera?"

"Actually, it was the council that came to me. The residents had complaints about youngster round that area and every time they put out brand spanking new camera they were always broken."

"So you trick them into believing their services are of no use then?"

"Precisely." Dyer smiled, and glanced toward Smithy as he made his way over with a box full of tapes. "Have what you need officer?"

"Yes, thank you. We'll be on our way now if you don't mind Mr Dyer."

"Of course. And if I can help again you know where I am!"

* * *

><p><strong>There we go! Hopefully next chapter should be up soon! Reviews please!<strong>


	14. The Car

**Sorry about the wait guys! Writing Chapter 14 now!**

* * *

><p>Hannah leaned back in the office chair and placed her feet on the desk; she'd been left to go through the tapes by herself whilst Smithy was called into Meadows office for a quick re-briefing. She had a notepad on her knee, and every so often wrote down times. Hannah paused the tape for a moment, so far she'd spent over two hours going through tapes and she was starting to get restless. She rubbed a hand her eyes and stretched back in the chair, her toes now resting on the desk. Hannah didn't realize Smithy, who had come to come to update her, stood at the doorway with Mickey. The two watched with amusement as Hannah stretched her arms out and let out a large yawn; as she did she pushed the unsteady office chair to its limits and it went plummeting to the ground. The two sprigged as her, as she sat on the floor.<p>

"Weren't you told at school not to swing on your chair?"

Hannah turned to the two sniggering men, and pushed herself up off the floor. As she pulled the chair up, Mickey updated her.

"We're no further forward then before. Soph said Snowdon was less then helpful when they mentioned Margie Kale; he's not her biggest fan..."

"Considering they're divorced Mickey, somehow I figured that."

"Alright!" Mickey chuckled, "Well, also me and Grace realised that few residents mentioned a dark blue car being parked up around the corner for a few days."

"Well, considering this is black and white," Hannah turned back to the TV rewinding for a couple of seconds and pausing again, "I don't know what colour this car is but it has popped up under the cam several times."

"Anything else you can tell us about it?"

"Only that it always sits under the camera, and reverses out so I haven't caught the number plate yet. I've wrote down all the times its come and gone, and how long it's been sat there."

"I'll check those numbers...maths isn't your strong point."

"Shut it Mickey...Anyway, no matter how long it sits there, the driver never gets out. I think maybe we should go back to Burmid Road. Clearly a lot of people saw the car; maybe they can tell us something else about it."

"That's a good idea; I suppose you want to be back out them, hm?" Smithy asked the blonde, who quickly nodded, "Well find someone to take over from you here and you can."

Hannah quickly pushed past the two in search of someone to go through the rest of the tapes. Mickey turned back to the smug Inspector.

"Now, that's a mean trick. No one's going to take over for her."

* * *

><p>So far Hannah had been round the station twice, and no one would agree. She sat down on the metal chairs by the vending machines and rubbed a hand over her face. She really didn't want to spend another minute or two hours in this place looking through CCTV, she'd thought paper work was bad; but nothing compared to CCTV. Hannah heard the scraping of a chair as someone sat down near her, she kept her hand over her face as her companion spoke.<p>

"Tiring day?"

"You could call it that," Hannah mumbled as she slumped down in her chair, moving her hands to her lap. "Well only a few more hours I suppose..."

"Getting out early?"

"Huh?"

"It's just gone one." Banksy chuckled at her startled face.

"One? Really?" She let out a long and loud sigh as he nodded, "Shite."

"Language!" Banksy joked with her, she didn't look upset just frustrated. "So what's been taking your time?"

"This missing kid case, don't get me wrong I'm more than happy to help..." she sighed, "But I've done nothing but go through tapes for the past two hours, I'm bored!"

"Well good luck with that!"

"See I'm no longer the person for the job!" She grinned. "Well, my concentration is slacking...so you know, I might miss something!" Hannah waited and Banksy looked at her, amusement shining in his eyes. "However, if I were to go outside, back into the job...well I'd wake! Then I'd go back to CCTV."

"Alright then!" Banksy exclaimed, chuckling as Hannah perked up. "Although...I'm pretty sure that's the biggest pile of bollocks I've ever heard, I'll take over for you; just this once, mind!"

"Thanks Banksy."

* * *

><p>Mickey and Jo stood outside in the car bay. They were talking about the case. There was something not quite right about this. Some of the evidence was right there...right in front of them, it all seemed too easy. Margie was the easiest lead as was Heath though. There was just something about this case that made the hairs on the back of Mickey's neck stand. Mickey's thoughts were interrupted as he heard Jo speak in a disbelieving voice.<p>

"Well I certainly didn't expect to see you so quickly Missy!"

As Mickey looked up, a marked car pulled in and Eden got out with Roger. The two came over to join the party of four.

"Smithy we've just been to flat 4 Sycamore roads. There was a break in, we've got CCTV. We're just about to go through it." Roger explained to the Inspector.

"Right, well Eden & Roger I want you to stick to that. I'll be out on the missing child case; unless it's something important..."

"I know Smithy." Eden said, "Don't worry I can handle this."

Roger and Eden walked into the station carrying a bag of tapes. Jo looked to Hannah; she still didn't understand how she had managed to persuade someone to take over for her. Laughing it off, Jo turned to her car and leaned in, turning on a radio station.

"Who do you want?" Smithy asked.

"Well you very welcome to Miss Valkahn when we get to our destination," Jo said, chuckling at the blushing blonde. "But for the moment, I'd like her."

"Alright." Smithy said, not completely understanding the grin behind Jo's voice. "Marked cars?"

Before Mickey could respond, Hannah had gone round to the passenger side of Jo's marked car and Smithy was already at his. Mickey mumbled under his breath, which made Inspector Smith and Sergeant Masters chuckle. As the two cars headed once more towards Burmid roads, originally Max was supposed to be joining them; and they were all relieved when Meadows asked him to stay behind and help Grace.

"Hey!" Jo chuckled, as she slapped Hannah's hand away which was trying to change the radio station. "I'll have you know this is a good station!"

"Yea, if you're sixty!"

"You cheeky little beggar! I'm not sixty yet!"

"The key word being yet!"

"Oi!" Jo chuckled as they pulled up at traffic lights. "How are you anyway? We don't get to chat much, you settled in then?"

"Yea, I'm fine Serge..."

"Just call me Jo; you're friendly with everyone else...well..." Jo chuckled as she saw the D.C cock her head to side. "I heard about your little run in with Callum! Don't worry I don't bite hard!"

"Damn! Just how I like it!"

"OI!" Jo said, as she lightly slapped Hannah's leg as she pulled away when the light turned green. "You dirty little thing!"

* * *

><p>As the two cars pulled up on Burmid road, they couldn't help but notice the looks they were getting now. As people passed them on the street, the officers caught the dirty, snide glances which were sent their way. Jo and Hannah got out of the car, and walked over to Smithy and Mickey. Hannah stood next to Mickey who was leaning on the bonnet of the car; and Smithy and Jo closed their small circle. Mickey crossed his arms and Hannah glanced around the street, it was strange. She couldn't understand why they were receiving such awful looks; they were doing all they could to find this kid. She only hoped they would help.<p>

"So how do you want to go about this Smithy?" Mickey asked, as an older woman stalked past them tutting at them. "Doesn't look like we're welcome here."

"Yea, I can see. I originally thought we should go individually; cover more ground, but...perhaps not?" Smithy glanced round quickly, something wasn't right. It hadn't even been an hour since Sophia had informed him of the icy reception she and had Callum had received from Snowdon and now they were getting the same from the neighbours? "Pairs then?"

"That might be best." Jo pondered. "One of each?"

"Yea."

"Come on then Mickey."

Jo and Mickey walked to the opposite side of the street and started knocking on doors. Hannah looked to Smithy who started to walk across the road so they could start on that side, eventually they would come to David Snowden's house. Hannah eyed it carefully, as she followed Smithy.

"Perhaps we should start with Snowden first?" Hannah looked down at her feet. "I mean we're gonna get to him eventually, even if he isn't nice to us...maybe we should go to him first?"

"I like your thinking Batman." Smithy glanced at the blonde as smiled and tried to escape his looks, "What?"

"Nothing...I just didn't expect to hear such a thing from the like of you!"

"The likes of me, eh?" Smithy stood in front of Hannah, blocking her way. "And what is that detective constable Valkahn?"

"I didn't mean anything by it sir!" Hannah said slightly edging closer to him, Smithy smiled down at her; gently placing the tips of his fingers on her hips as she came into reach. "It was just..."

"Oi!"

The two separated quickly and looked across the road to see a grinning Jo and Mickey.

"Stop flirting you two, and get knocking on doors!"

Hannah walked around Smithy, brushing against him and smirking to herself as she did. She walked towards Snowden's house, which was closer to the other end of the street, but she felt it would be better if they did go to him first. As far as Hannah knew, there was a uniform already with Snowden, she just didn't know who. As she heard Smithy take his place next to her again, she decided to ask.

"Who's with Snowden now?"

"Nate."

"And how long has he been there?"

"Well Nate has spent the most time with him...Why? Where are you going with this?"

"I'm just thinking, this is mainly a CID case right...Hang on! Don't take offense! I just mean this was handed over to us! And obviously without the help of uniform we would get nowhere!" Hannah quickly covered her tracks, as she realized she'd made quite the mistake. "Smithy? Do you trust me?"

"Yes...Why?"

"Maybe I should go into Snowden's, just me. I'm not gonna be alone! Nate's gonna be there, and if he's used to Nate, it's probably best that Nate is there, and perhaps three of us would overwhelm him...?"

"You've got something up your sleeve."

"Perhaps?" Hannah looked up at Smithy as they reached Snowden's house. This was after all his call. "Smithy?"

"Well...you did a good job with Heath. Go on then."

* * *

><p>Snowden looked up as Nate came back into the living room with the blonde.<p>

"We've met before haven't we?"

"Yes Mr Snowden, I-.."

"David...its David." The man said as Nate and Hannah sat down.

"David. Well I was wondering if I could ask you a few questions."

"More? I already had two of you here this morning!"

"And something's came up since then..."

"Is it about Margie? Do you really think that she would take Sammie?"

"This isn't about your ex wife David. I personally don't know her, so I don't know what she's capable of, so we have to explore every possible aspect. I'm actually here to ask you about a car."

"A Car?"

"I know it's not much to go on. Hang on; I've got the details here." Hannah pulled a piece of paper out of her trouser pocket. "We've had a number of eye witness reports who say that a dark blue Ford Scorpio has been hanging about, I was just wondering if you had seen it."

"And you think this is the person who took Sammie?"

"Like I said, we need to explore every possible aspect."

"I don't know...maybe. I'm not so good with cars, you see. It's probably the one you mean. There was always a car pulled up at the bottom of the street, dark. I saw it a few times when me and Sammie were walking home."

"From where?"

"Anywhere. Shops or school. I don't have a car, you see. We have to bus it everywhere or walk."

"I see, and did you ever see the driver?"

"Yea, it changed."

"Are you saying there were various drivers?"

"Yes, a man and a woman." Snowden stopped momentarily as he watched Nate take his notepad and pen out, "Is this important?"

"Well..."

"I know...explore every aspect. I'm sorry; I didn't think of this...it didn't seem important!"

"It's alright David, some things don't something need to be prompted. Could you describe them for us?" Nate said, soothing the man.

"Well, the first one I saw...the man...he was...I don't know. Perhaps early forties? He was an Arab. Always had a Demin jacket on. Err...Bald? He had a beard."

"Got it. And the woman?" Nate asked

"She was here more than him, mid or late thirties I'd say. White, reddy brown hair...I'm sorry that's all I can remember!"

"Thank you David!"

"I didn't do much; you're the ones doing all the work."

"I'll just show Hannah out shall I?"

Nate walked Hannah to the door and stood in the doorway as she walked out. Nate ripped the page out of his notepad and handed it to her.

"Get that to Inspector Smith as soon as you can!"

* * *

><p><strong>Well there you are! Hope you like it! Reviews please!<strong>


	15. Twist

"Smithy!"

Hannah called the Inspector over as he walked away from one of the houses. Hannah wore only a light cardigan over her vest top; she hadn't realised it would be so cold today. The breeze was certainly proving her wrong, and she pulled the cardigan tightly around her as Smithy approached her.

"I got something from Snowden!" Hannah reached out of her pocket the note that Nate had given her and smoothed it out. "I asked him about the car. He said he'd seen it a few times before. It was always parked at the end of the street..."

"Well why didn't he mention this before?"

"Well he didn't think it was important, he isn't throwing accusations about Smithy, he's just concerned with getting Sammie back and he has no idea how! Now listen, Snowden said that there were two drivers..." Hannah cut off slightly, casting a sharp look at Smithy as he tried to interrupt her again before she carried on talking as Smithy closed his mouth. "There was a man and a woman. Snowden described the man as early 40s, bald always wearing denim and he distinctly said he was an Arab. And the woman was bout late thirties, reddish hair and white."

"Alright, just let me call that in." Smithy reached for his radio, "Sierra Oscar 1 to Sierra Oscar 5-2."

"Receiving, Smithy."

"Possible suspects. The first is a..." Smithy gently pulled Hannah over by the elbow, to see the note. "IC6, male, last seen wearing denim; presumably early forties. And a IC1 female with red or brown hair, late thirties."

"Got it Smithy, I'll send uniform out with the descriptions."

Smithy let go of the blonde, and the two walked down to the next house. Smithy had managed to get through three houses as Hannah had been with Snowden and they still had a lot left to go, as they walked up to the next house, a woman came out. She could clearly see the officers and as they tried to ask her about any possible sightings, she simply ignored them and drove off in her car. Hannah huffed slightly, and continued down the path with Smithy at her heels.

* * *

><p>Meadows stood in the small briefing room with about nine of the officers. Seconds after receiving contact from Smithy, he had called Sophia to get as many as them together as possible. Callum and Sophia stood aside Meadows as he addressed the uniformed officers.<p>

"Now, I've just made contact with Inspector Smith. He's gave two descriptions to us. They could be possible suspects, or witness'."

"Guv? Is this to go with the blue car Valkahn found?"

"Yes Callum."

"Is she the one that got these...descriptions?"

"I don't know Callum. Why?"

"Well a car with no index and only descriptions? It's not the best help in the world."

"It's more then you've given us." Eden mumbled under her breathe.

"Well at the moment, it's all we've got. Now Smithy said there were two drivers. One was an IC6 male, early forties and the other an IC1 female, late thirties. Look I know it's not much to go on but at the moment it's all we've got!"

"Right, come on up!" Sophia said, "Roger, Eden! I want you two to continue on the work you've already got. Leon, Mel, Kirsty and Ben! I want you four out there, now we know the car is a dark blue Ford Scorpio; I suggest you all write that down with the descriptions, if you see the two together do not hesitate to bring them in! Sergeant Stone and I will be out as well, now let's get a move on!"

Sophia quickly grabbed her gear from her office before heading down to the car Callum was waiting at. She could see two other marked cars already heading down the road, and she smiled to herself knowing she had a great team on their hands. If anyone was going to find this little girl it would be them. She had complete faith in her team.

"You think we can go off this Soph?" Callum asked her as she got in the car.

"Yes, it may not be much but it's like Jack said in there, it's all we've got, and something is better than nothing."

* * *

><p>Hannah and Smithy finally got down to the end of their street. Most of the street hadn't been very helpful. The last few houses had told them what they could. Hannah shivered again; she'd forgotten how cold it was when Miss Collins invited them into her house for a drop of tea as they asked their questions. They hadn't really gotten much out of the old woman, but she had been nice to them then most of the street. Hannah and Smithy waited by the cars for Jo and Mickey; the other pair had started before them and they had expected them to be back before they were but it seemed that the other two were probably having more luck then they were. They had seen Jo and Mickey going into the end house as they were going into Miss Collins', but Smithy and Hannah were the first back. Smithy stood in front of Hannah as she sat on the bonnet of the car, as they waited for Jo and Mickey; after another ten minutes of waiting Smithy finally looked at the blonde shivering on his car.<p>

"Are you alright?"

"Yea, just cold."

"Why didn't you say so then?"

"It's no big deal."

"Do you wanna get in the car?"

"And let you steal my glory about the descriptions? I don't think so!" Hannah joked.

Smithy smiled down at the blonde before proceeding to unzip his jacket.

"Here," Smithy said as he pulled his jacket off.

"No! Don't be silly! You'll get cold!"

"I'll be fine Hannah."

"No...!"

"It's an order!" Smithy laughed as he put the large black jacket around the girl's shoulders.

Hannah smiled slightly as he did, and pulled the jacket tighter round her. Smithy looked up as he saw two figures heading towards them. Jo and Mickey joined the two.

"Are you that cold Hannah that you had to take Inspector Smith's coat?" Mickey joked.

"Yep." Hannah nodded, grinning broadly, "Ripped it from his body."

"I've no doubt of that." Mickey stopped as Jo gently slapped his belly. "You two get anything?"

"Hannah got two descriptions from Snowden."

"IC6 male and IC1 female?"

"That's them."

"Anything else?"

"A cup of tea and a digestive."Smithy gently poked Hannah's shoulder, "this little rascal here got the chocolate off Miss Collins at number 4, because and I quote 'She just looks such the good girl.'"

Mickey and Jo smiled, particularly as Hannah pulled a face at the Inspector before walking back round to the car. Jo called Mickey to ride with her back to the nick so Hannah would be able to give Smithy his jacket back easily enough. Mickey somehow suspected it was more than that though. Smithy and Hannah copied their movements and quickly got into the car as it slowly started to rain.

"Thanks."

"What for?" Smithy asked as he started driving.

"The jacket."

"It's nothing, don't worry about It." he said, smiling at the young blonde. "What? You were about to say something."

"No...well yes...but it doesn't matter."

"No, go on."

"It's not really the best time."

"Never is when you're a copper..."

"Well I was just thinking, I had a nice night the other night...with you. And I was just...err...wondering if you would like to ...um do it again sometime?"

"I would love to."

Smithy smiled and looked over at the blonde who was more interested in the passing scenery. Smithy saw the dull red glow in her cheek and her fidgeting hands; he found it rather cute and took one of her hand in his, squeezing it gently before letting it go.

* * *

><p>"Ma'am?"<p>

Sophia called after a woman, whom she had seen get out of a dark blue Ford Scorpio. Even Sophia knew that they were taking ricks calling out to anyone who fit the descriptions but anything was better than nothing. Sophia jogged slightly to keep up with the woman. She wore blue jeans, a grey top and a brown coat. The woman had reddish hair, like Jack described. Sophia finally caught up with the woman, Callum following behind her; looking for any trace of the man. Sophia looked back as the woman stopped, she could see Callum looking into the windows of the Scorpio.

"Can I help you?"

"Actually yes ma'am. Is that car yours?"

"No, it's a friends'." The woman's voice had a slight shake to it, and Sophia noted it quickly.

"Do you know where Burmid road is?"

As the word 'Burmid' left Sophia's mouth the woman took up running in the opposite direction. Sophia quickly ran after her. The woman ran as fast as she could but she ran into a pile of bin bags on the road, tripping and was sent tumbling and swearing as Sophia caught up with her. Sophia pulled the woman up and handcuffed her. Sophia was leading her back to the car as Callum came up beside her.

"Soph? What was Sammie last reported wearing?"

"A pink cardigan with a flower on the back."

"Like that one?" Callum pointed through the window of the car, lying on the back seat was the pink cardigan; the only difference was there were blood splatters across the flower.

* * *

><p>Callum and Sophia were just bringing the woman in; Sophia was behind the desk taking in the woman's belongings.<p>

"A mobile phone, a pack of gum and 32 pence...is this yours?" Sophia asked holding up a small packet of weed. "Is it?"

"Yea."

"No ID?"

"No."

"Name then?"

The woman kept her mouth shut, and looked to the side as Meadows walked through with Smithy and Hannah in tow. The woman let out a hollow laugh and her eyes narrowed. Sophia suspiciously watched the woman as she began to speak.

"Long time no see, baby sister."

Meadows stopped talking as looked from Hannah to this woman and back again. Callum and Sophia couldn't help it as the surprised looks crossed their faces and Smithy glared at the woman as he felt Hannah slightly back up; just like she had outside the pub. He had quickly learnt this was trait that she only performed when she felt threatened; he had also quickly become rather protective of her and had to stop himself from stepping fully in front of her as she slightly hid behind him. Hannah's eye had widened and her mouth had dropped.

"Rainy?!"

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry this is so short! And thank you to CallumStonesGirl for letting me use Sophia!<strong>

**Reviews please!**


	16. Past

**Sorry it took so long!**

* * *

><p>Hannah stood in an empty interview room with Smithy and Meadows, whom looked at her expecting an answer. The silence tore through them for the past ten minutes and Hannah couldn't think of anything to say. <em>What was there to say?<em> Hannah stared down at the floor, could Rainy really be involved in all this? Smithy glanced between Meadows and Hannah; he could remember Hannah talking about her family less than a week before. How was it she had described Rainy, _always holed up somewhere with a needle sticking in her?_ Smithy could tell that it would only end badly, if Hannah did lead the interview with him and Jack had the same idea.

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"Don't play games Hannah! What's going on?"

"I don't know! I didn't even know she was in Sunhill! Rainy and I don't get on!"

Jack looked at Hannah for a final time before turning to the door,

"Smithy and Sophia will handle this Hannah."

Smithy and Sophia sat at one side of the table, facing Rainy; they'd just began their interview and Smithy already had a bad feeling partly regarding Rainey's sour expression. Sophia cast a worried glance Smithy's way, she wasn't sure what to make of Rainy; she hadn't been filled in about Rainy although it was quite clear she and Hannah were siblings. And it wasn't just from the comment she had made earlier, Rainy and Hannah looked alike.

"Now Miss Valkahn..." Smithy started, "You were found by my colleagues, not only matching a description put out in regard of a missing child but also a piece of clothing, which said child was wearing was found in your possession."

"I'm not hearing a question Officer."

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why was the cardigan in your possession?"

Rainy shrugged and looked towards the two way mirror, knowing her little sister was on the other side, watching her every move. She smirked, and turned back to Smithy and Sophia.

"No Comment."

"Do you know where Burmid Road is?"

"No Comment."

"Have you ever met a David Snowden?"

"No Comment."

"What about a Margret Kale?"

"No Comment."

"You could really help yourself you know," Sophia spoke at last. "But doing so means speaking to us, it means you've got to answer our questions."

Rainey sat back in her chair, it seemed like she was really thinking over what Sophia had said. Again she looked toward the mirror, her feature turned almost catlike as she grinned. Folding her arms, Rainy leaned forward and glanced between the two officers.

"No Comment."

"Come on now Lorraine is there anything we can do to get you to talk to us? To answer our questions?"

"No comment."

"Interview suspended at 13:07." Sophia stood up and switched the recorder off. "Right well you can go back to your cell, think about your answers 'cause we'll be speaking to you again!"

Sophia and Smithy exited the room, and stood watching as Rainy was escorted out of the interview room as Jack and Hannah joined them. Jack looked from his uniformed officers to Hannah, he wasn't certain as to what to do and simply called a briefing in ten minutes while walking off. As Smithy and Sophia watched Jack stalk off, Hannah couldn't help but look towards the cells where they had taken her sister. She'd been in this position before; Hannah had lost count how many times Rainy had been to jail. But never for something like this, this just over stepped the mark and Hannah wasn't sure whether she was angry with or worried about her sister. Smithy saw the look on Hannah's face, and rubbed her arm. Sophia gave the young blonde a sympathetic glance, Hannah looked really confused and it escalated when Callum came over to the three; claiming Rainy had demanded to see Hannah. Hannah followed Callum over to the cells, as Sophia and Smithy made their way upstairs for a briefing.

* * *

><p>Smithy and Sophia sat in the briefing room with Nate, Mel, Mickey, Grace, Max and Neil as Jack walked in. He explained that Rainy had been taken into custody and he explained who she was. He was sure Hannah wouldn't mind, at which he looked round the room both she and Stone were missing.<p>

"Smithy? Where are Hannah and Stone?"

"Sir, Stone came to us shortly after you left. Rainy wanted to see Hannah."

"Do we know what about?"

"No sir, on the plus side it might make Rainy open up."

"How long ago was this?"

"I'd say..." Smithy look at Sophia, who looked down at her watch mumbling. "She's been down there about 20 minutes now Guv."

"Right," Jack turned to Neil who turned to speak to the rest of the group.

"Now all we know about Lorraine from Hannah is that she was the black sheep of the family. I've asked her about her family loads," Neill started. "And she always tries to leave Rainy out. Something I did get out of her is that Rainy clearly has or had an extensive drug addiction."

"Holed up somewhere with a needle sticking out of her arm, is what she said to me guv!" Smithy said.

"We checked her records Guv," Nate started, "There's well...lord knows how many drug offences, but there's also five assault charges and two sexual harassment charges. She was also involved in an assault case...it- err..."

"What is Nate?"

"She was the victim; she got quite the beating it seems."

"Who by?"

Nate hesitated and looked at Mel, whom looked equally as sheepish. Neill, who was growing impatient, looked between the two.

"Well?"

"Hannah, she was the one that attacked her."

"Hannah?"

"Yea, Guv. Rainy dropped the charges against her. It was before Hannah joined the Police, according to the records Rainy ended up with a broken wrist, black eye, bust lip and several broken ribs."

"Do we know why Hannah attacked her?"

"No Guv."

"Right Nate, go downstairs bring Hannah and Stone up."

* * *

><p>"I missed you, you know?"<p>

"Give me a break Rainy."

"No, I did. I just..."

Hannah who sat on the bunk next to her sister, side glanced at her. Hannah used to really love her sister when she was younger, then Lorraine turned to drugs. Now Lorraine constantly confused her, one moment she was the loving, caring sister Hannah adored and the next she was trying to claw her eyes out. The drugs had really messed Rainy up.

"You don't believe me, do you Hannah?"

"What do you expect Rainy? With all the tricks you've pulled over the years...We don't hear from you in months; and when we do you're in trouble."

"I know. I'm sorry."

"For what?"

The two women looked up as Callum came to the door, Nate at side.

"Come on Hannah, we need to go up stairs."

"Please! Five more minutes!"

"No Lorraine that's it."

Hannah stood and walked to the door, to be stopped as Rainy grabbed her hand pulling her back.

"It's Grace isn't it?" Rainy searched her sisters eyes which turned cold at the name, "That's why you can never forgive me isn't it? Because of Grace?"

"Yes."

"That's why I didn't press charges when you beat me." Rainy squeezed Hannah's hand, "I didn't...because I knew...I knew it was all for her! For Grace! I shouldn't have done what I did...with Grace...with Sammie..."

Rainy broke off sobbing, and as much as Hannah hated her older sister she turned and embraced her in a hug, cradling her heaving figure against her. Hannah made her sit on the bunk, and slowly Rainy began to calm.

"Rainy, are you admitting that you took Sammie?"

"Yes!" She said, crying again. "I'll talk! I'll talk!"

"Hannah," Nate called over to the blonde who turned back to Rainy.

"I've got to go right now, but I'll see you soon okay?"

Hannah walked out of the cell, which was locked behind her. Callum walked behind as Nate caught her stride, looking at her.

"How did you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Get her to talk, from what the guv said...she was less then helpful when Smithy and Sophia interviewed her."

"Must be my natural charm Natey." Hannah sighed, "So why are we being summoned?"

"Oh...um...Mel and I had to check her background and well, the drugs...the assaults...the..."

"The beating I gave her?"

"Yea. The Guv wants to know about it."

The three walked into the briefing room, everyone turned to stare. Callum went over to Sophia and before Nate went back to Mel he gave Hannah a comforting squeeze on the arm. All of a sudden she felt like child again, like she was going to be rebuked. Smithy sat and looked at her, her eyes were cast down and she had turned her head to Jack and Neil.

"Hannah..."

"I know, Nate says you want to know about the attack."

"Yea."

"...It was just a sibling spat."

The room was silent. For a moment Jack had been sure Hannah was going to clear things up, but she was holding her cards very close to her chest; just like Rainy. Jack sighed, and at that moment Callum leaned forward.

"Who's Grace?"

The room turned to look at him, Neil and Jack took note of the hard glare that washed over Hannah's feature; clearly Callum had hit a nerve. Callum had also noticed how Hannah had reacted, it was the same way she had down stairs when Rainy had brought Grace up.

"It's just that Lorraine mentioned a Grace downstairs Hannah, she said downstairs...that you would never forgive her, because of Grace. She said you beat her up because of Grace."

"Who's Grace, Hannah?" Jack's voice was as hard as Hannah's stare.

Hannah remained silent, glaring at the table in front of her.

"Hannah, this could be important," Neil said, speaking softly as he walked over to her. "This could help us."

"Grace...she's..." Hannah's voice quietly broke as few stray tears slid down her cheek, "She's my niece."

Neil rubbed her arm and pulled a chair out for her; motioning for the young girl to sit down. As she did, no one was surprised when Smithy stood and went to her. He crouched down beside her and placed a hand on her leg; his other hand tried to wipe away the falling tears. Carefully, he took over from Neil.

"Was Grace Lorraine's child?"

"Yea, she was four when Rainy...when she..."

"Did Lorraine give her up?"

"No, she _traded_ her." Hannah sniffed, "Her dealer...she couldn't pay and she gave him Grace."

"What?" Smithy looked round the room, all as confused as he was. "I don't understand."

"The dealer, he...he like kids; he was a paedophile."

The room was silent as they took in what Hannah said, and just as sombre when she continued.

"I was away when she what she did. I came home and was told what happened. She wasn't exactly private about her affairs." The tears now streamed down her face. "I went out to find Rainy, I wanted to talk...b-but when I found her...I...I just lost control."

Hannah hid her face in her hands, sobbing uncontrollably.

"I didn't mean to hurt her so b-bad...but it...I...jus-"

Hannah cut off and started crying and Smithy quickly took her in his arms. Holding her shaking body against his, she kept her face hidden; hating people see her cry. Smithy slowly rocked her, stroking her hair softly. In time she calmed down, and gently wiped her eyed and apologised to the group.

"Hannah, I want you to interview Lorraine, Smithy will go in with you."

"Kay Guv."

"Go down when you're ready, Callum go and get Lorraine ready. Nate & Mel go on patrol."

"The rest of us, guv?" Sophia asked.

"Carry on with what you were doing..."

Slowly the room emptied and left Smithy with Hannah. Smithy let go of Hannah and sat on the chair beside her. His hand still on her leg, and she gently gripped it, looking up at him as she said,

"Thank you."

Smithy smiled at her and leaned forward, kissing her fore head.

"I'm sorry for..."

"You don't always have to be so strong Hannah, we're here for you. All of us, whenever you want."

Hannah remained silent and caught Smithy off guard as she wrapped her arms round his neck. He pulled her onto his knee, as they hugged.

"Thank you."


	17. Rainy

**Hey guys! **

**I'm really sorry that it's taken so long for another chapter to come out; but I've had no inspiration to write any more And there's no point in writing and forcing another chapter out and it only being half good! So I'm afraid we've all had to wait a very very long time for more! I hope you can all forgive me! **

****I realize that some of the detail got mixed up, as I've read the story back. A few chapters a go you were introduced to Hani's family, The age order is - Kate, Bane, Jase, Rainy, Hannah and then Drew. Hopefully you should be meet the rest of the family soon! But for the moment they just don't fit into the story!****

**I've been trying to make a banner or story art, whatever you would like to call it...And...well, I'm not very good at it! So if someone would like to I'd love you forever!**

**I'm also thinking of starting a new deviantart account or page just for my fanfictions where pictures will be on of the characters (oc's) and story banners and such. Would you guys like that and/or help? I'd love to see how people picture my characters.**

**Char**** - Thank you so much for your review! I didn't see it until October, but thank you for reviewing it did remind me of my other stories and kicked me back into action for this story! I've had more idea's for this story but just haven't sat down to it!**

**Disclaimer - I own nothing but my Ocs - Eden, Hannah and her family, David and Sammie Snowden, Margie Kale and Heath. Sophia belongs to Hell'sfavoriteAngel (I'm pretty sure that's her new fanfiction name, though I remember her as CallumStone'sGirl!) Everything else belongs to the Bill!**

**Some content some readers may not like!**

* * *

><p>Hannah wasn't sure if she could do this. Yes, Rainy had already admitted to everything before and in front of Callum; but Hannah knew it wouldn't count for much and she didn't think Rainy would be stupid enough to spill the beans again. Of course, Hannah had never thought that Rainy would be stupid enough to swap a kid for drugs again, but some things never change; her sisters drug habit being one of them. Hannah thought about Rainy, as Smithy waited for her. They were stood outside the interview room, he was waiting for Hannah yo go in first, he knew this would be hard for her, but this was wasting time, time which Rainy could be using to get her story straight. Smithy opened the door and with a gentle hand pushed Hannah inside. The two sat opposite Rainy whose eyes were darting around the room. Hannah had seen Rainy in this state before. This is what happened when Rainy hadn't had a hit in a while, and by a while Hannah meant a few hours.<p>

It seemed like an age had passed since Smithy had started the interview, and Hannah could guess that he was waiting for her to take charge. She looked at Rainy, and her sister returned her look. For the longest of times the two sat staring at each other. Unsure of their move. Hannah could remember when they were all younger, Rainy was very good at Chess; something Hannah hated/ Within the years though, Hannah had learnt to plan out her moves, in life of course. When it came to chess, Hannah was still useless. She knew that Rainy, despite her state of coming down off her drugs and being cold turkey for a few hours, had already anticipated what questions were going to be asked and had already planned her answer to everything.

"Rainy, do you remember not to long ago; you asked a colleague of mine if you could speak with me?"

"Yes."

"And you remember the chat we had, do you?"

"Yes."

"Can you tell me what was said."

"You were there." Rainy let out an almost girlish giggle, and Hannah couldn't help but be reminded of the sister she once had, even if they hadn't been close. "Although your memory was never so good was it Hannah. You were always forgetting things, your PE kit, your homework, when you had to be back, your keys. Yes, I'll fill you in little sister."

"Thank you."

"I told you I missed you and you thought I was full of crap. I can't blame you, maybe I am. I don't miss you now, in fact you're annoying me."

What else was said?"

"I mentioned Gracie." Rainy stopped, her sister had always been easy to read. Or perhaps it was just that, it was just because Hannah was her sister. She found the girl so easy to read, or maybe she just knew how to get at Hannah. "You're upset because I gave Gracie away, aren't you?"

"We all were Rainy."

"I don't see why. She was my child, to do with what I want. And what I wanted was drugs."

Smithy watched the two, he saw that hard glare in Hannah's eyes, the same one he had seen upstairs when Stone had mentioned Gracie. He didn't like where this was going. He didn't like the malice he saw in Lorraine's eyes; she knew exactly what she was doing and Smithy guessed she knew what reaction she would get from Hannah with her words. This was all playing into her hands.

"What about Sammie?"

"What about the brat?" Rainy asked cruelly, "Margie wants her daughter back and I said I'd get the kid for her stash, which is what she offered. She doesnt think the kid being with Dave will do her any good."

"You know that Miss Kale is still on the game right? And we have reason to believe she still uses."

"Of course she does, but without the kid she has no reason to stop."

"You know she was doing all this when she was married right? When she had a family."

"I don't know the ins and outs and I don't care. I want the drugs." Smithy and Hannah exchanged a small glance as they heard the shake in Rainy's voice. "I want those drugs, my drugs! I need my drugs!"

"We found Sammie's cardigan in your car."

"Yes, I took the kid, so what?"

"So what? You have kidnapped a small child Lorraine!"

"Using my full name? Oh, I am in trouble aren't I Hannah?"

"Lorraine! You're not making things easier for yourself. There was blood on her cardigan."

"Brat should of behaved herself. Just gave her smack that's all."

Hannah and Smithy were quiet. Hannah knew that there wasn't much she wouldn't put past her sister, she didnt put this past Rainy; but to hear her say it. To hear the words, that her sister would had hit a child. It made Hannah sick.

"She wouldn't be quiet. So I needed to shut her up. Just a smack, might have hit her too hard though." Rainy's catlike grin was back. "There was blood and I knocked her out cold."

If Hannah didn't already feel sick, she did now. Not only had Lorraine hit a child, she knocked the girl out and made her bleed.

"Just like I did with Gracie."

Lorraine got the desired effect as Hannah made to stand, Smithy grabbed her arm, pulling her back down giving her a hard look. He guessed she already knew that her sister was saying all these things to get a reaction but she wasn't fighting it, she was letting it happen.

"You think I'm the bad one. Listen to me, Levi isn't bad either. He's holding onto the kid until Margie gets in touch or Dave, I don't care."

"Levi, is the man you're working with?"

"Yes, you'll never guess who he's like Hannah?" Rainy asked, her grin wider then ever. "He's just like Paul." Rainy watched as Hannah's eyes widened. "If I haven't made her bleed, then he certainly has by now."

And with that short sentence, Hannah lost it. Her chair went flying backwards as she stood, and if it hadn't been for Smithy, she would have launched herself at Rainy. Smithy grabbed Hannah round the waist, as a cackling Lorraine watched the show.

"Interview...terminated...at..."Smithy chanced a look at his watch, only not to see the time as Hannah struggled against him.

Lorraine's solicitor, who had caught on to her meaning and looked absolutely disgusted with his client, checked his watch and relayed the time onto Smithy. Smithy finished the interview and opened the door, he saw Ben and called for help and the two of them pulled Hannah into the corridor. Smithy closed the door behind him and looked at Hannah, he'd been at her side or behind her whilst getting her out and now that he saw her, he wondered how Lorraine was laughing away. Hannah was livid and Smithy wasn't sure whether right now, he should be her boss or her friend. Due to the commotion, Stone had come away from the desk and looked at them.

"What's going on?"

"Get Lorraine back to her cell.

Stone was utterly confused as was Ben, and both were rather surprised when they Hannah spoke.

"I'll fucking kill the witch!"

"Come on Ben, help me get her outside so she can calm down."

"Yes, serge."

* * *

><p>Smithy had let Ben go back in once they had gotten Hannah outside. Smithy had now stood for the best part of an hour, outside with her waiting for her to calm down. At first she had fought against him to get back inside but Smithy had pushed her back everytime; at one point Hannah's hands had grabbed his shirt and she was shouting to go back in. Smithy held her shoulders telling her she can't he was soothing and calmed her and she hadn't meant to but Hannah broke down. Again, for the second time that day. Her head had fallen onto his chest and she cried for a litt;e before pushing away from him. Since then Hannah had been walking about the car park. And Smithy watched her pacing. He was sure everyone by now knew what was happening or at least that Hannah was upset, they were after all under CID and Hannah hadn't been quiet. Once or twice when Smithy had looked up he had seen various member of CID look out the window and down at the pacing girl, these included Jack and Neill. And Smithy wanted Hannah to be a lot calmer then she was now before she went up, sadly he didn't think that was going to happen any time soon.<p>

"Calmed down yet?"

"Piss off."

"I'll take that as a no, shall I?"

Hannah continued pacing.

"She was just trying to get a reaction out of you."

"Well it worked."

"We've got her, and we'll get him. They won't get away with what they did, for hurting her."

Hannah let out a hollow laugh and stopped in her tracks. "Oh, dear naive Dale. You really have no clue, do you?"

"About?"

"Just how they've hurt her, if there's any truth behind what Rainy said."

"I don't understand."

"Lucky you." Hannah muttered darkly.

"Who is Paul?"

"None of your damn business."

"Hannah, we can help. I can help you, you just have to let me. I can help you find Grace."

"Don't you fucking mention her! Don't you fucking dare!"

For a moment it looked like Hannah was going to fly at Smithy, but he could see that she had stopped herself from doing so. This whole thing was sore for her, and without her talking to him, he couldn't help. But it didn;t look like she was going to let him anywhere near the whole thing , anywhere near her. She looked wild again, like she had outside the interview scolded himself, she'd been almost calm and he went and ruined it.

"Hannah, listen to me." He walked closer to her, taking slow steps, watching as she rolled her eyes at him. "I'm here to help with Sammie and...and with Gracie. " He watched her eyes flash again. "I'm here to help you and Dave. Like you are, you're here to help Dave find his daughter, now it's unfortunate that this has all happened...but we need to try and move past this."

"It...she knows how to get at me."

"I know she does. But we're gunna go upstairs, we'll explain what happened and you need to talk to me."

"I do...I..."

"No Hannah, I need to know everything about Lorraine and Grace."

"Everything?"

"Everything."

* * *

><p>Smithy walked out of CID, Hannah had calmed down a bit and in all honesty looked upset again. Smithy guessed she had been upset through the hole thing. He had wondered about her relationship with Rainy since that night in the pub, when she spoke of her siblings. She said she didn't see or really get on that well with Kate or Bane but she still spoke of them a lot, it had been different with Rainy. No nice things about her, well she had said Rainy had been pleasant as a child but not any more. It was almost as if Hannah hated her sister. Which Smithy guessed wasn't far from the truth. After a bit of begging, smithy had finally gave in and allowed Hannah to go straight to his office, he would go to CID and explain what had happened. He walked into his office and sat down behind his desk looking at Hannah, he wasn't sure how to go about this particularly after what Eden had just said.<p>

_"Don't expect her to open up so quickly."_

_"Why?"_

_"I've known her since we were four years old, and she doesn't even share everything with me. Look I know Hannah; I saw what loosing Gracie done to her, she loved that little girl and she almost went down for what she done to Lorraine."_

_"What happened?"_

_"She just went dark, that's the only way I could describe it. She'd get this look in her eye, hard and cold. Hannah tries to block all of it out, that's why she doesn't like crying in front of people or letting people in, because she just see's it as something else they can use against her. She has to know she can trust you 100%."_

_"Does she trust you 100%?"_

_"I don't know, she must trust me a bit else she wouldn't have let me in. Like you, when you took her out? She wouldn't have agreed to that unless she trusted you."_

Smithy had to admit, this sounded like it was going to be a challenge.

"Hannah, where should we start?"

"I don't know, what do you want to know."

"Tell me more about Grace, what happened to her."

"I already told you everything. Rainy sold her for drugs to her dealer."

"And he like kids."

"Yes...Paul liked kids."

"Paul? The same Paul that Lorraine referred to before?"

"The very same."

"That's why you got angry."

"Yes."

"So this Levi...he might be the same as Paul."

"That's what she said."

"The last thing she said...what did she.."

"Oh come on, Smithy figure it out! What do you think he's gunna do to her!"

"You think he's gunna...?" Smithy felt sick, he suddenly realised why Hannah had gone pale.

"Paul did, and it seems all too similar if you ask me! Look at it this way. Grace was hers, her child. And she gave Gracie away for drugs to a man that liked children. Now some bird has told her that if she is able to get her child then she can have a drug supply."

"It's the same."

"Yea...but..."

"But?"

"if Margie was going to give Rainy her drug supply then it would have happened by now, Margie would have the kid by now. Rainy wouldn't beat around the bush when drugs are involved. She's going off and it's because she's going cold turkey. She's used to always having something, taking it every few hours and she hasn't."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that if it was just a 'simple deal', the kid for the drugs...it would have happened by now. There's something else."

"Was there with Grace."

"I don't know."

"Hannah, I'm trying to help."

"I know. But Grace was a long time ago. I couldn't help her, we don't even know if she's still alive."

"What do you think?"

"I think Grace is none of your business but Kale should be brought in."

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you everyone. Sorry this is sooo short and took such a long time to come out! Tell me what you guys think!<strong>


	18. Date

**Sorry these new chapters are taking so long to come out but whilst doing these I'm going through all my other stories, adding more to some and re doing others. Along side that I have things going on in my life, and have to work with these too.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>By the end of the day Smithy was sick of interviews; he'd took lead with most of them and Hannah s had went back to paper work or checking CCTV. Every time he entered CID or walked past he would see her avoiding everyone's look, he know this must be hard for her and they all knew this. He knew they weren't passing judgement, they just wanted to help her. But she was doing just what Eden had said. She was blocking it all out, shutting down her walls and she wasn't letting anyone near her. He, well...they all just wanted her to know that they were all on the same side and there was no reason for her to hide from them, but obviously in Hannah's mind she was hearing something different and was pulling and hiding herself from everyone. Smithy was sat at his desk doing some paper work, the blinds to his office were up and he could see the corridors around him. He didn't pay much attention until he heard someone shout, and looking across to the Sergeants office, he could see the voice had grabbed the attentions of Callum and Sophia.<p>

"You can't hide forever you know."

Silence.

"We are all here to help you. And I know you don't want it, but please Hannah...I can't see you go back to that. To the way you were when Gracie first went missing."

Smithy, Callum and Sophia looked out of the windows, they couldn't see Hannah but they could see Eden. And the young PC looked utterly distressed as she tried to get through to her friend.

"Don't you trust them?"

Silence.

"Don't...don't you trust me?" Eden's voice turned small and shaky, she did wonder if her friend trusted her at all. "We can save her...them. We can save them both. Hannah please, I remember you telling me you hated what you had become...when you were dark. Well, it's happening again and pushing us all away won't help."

No reply.

"Hannah, listen to me.."

"No. You listen!" Hannah stepped within their view. "You think I don't know? You think it's all going past me, that I don't know I'm reverting back? How can't I? I've seen the look you all give me!"

"What?"

"You're all pitying me!"

"No!"

"Judging me!"

"No Hannah..."

"And like fuck do I need that!"

"Hannah, I swear to you-"

"You swear to me? What good is that to me?"

"What?"

"You swore to me that we would find Gracie easily when we first lost her! And did we?"

"No, but.."

"No."

"Hannah we just want to help."

"Gracie is long gone. We are never getting her back, Gracie isn't who we're looking for, it's Sammie. She's our top priority!"

Eden gave her friend an odd look. "That's why you're so sour isn't it? Because DCI Thrice told us to stop, Gracie wasn't in our turf any more...in fact we didn't even know where she was. Thrice said there were other things to worry about, more important things."

"She is important." Hannah's voice shook, and she fought against the tears that threatened to escape again. She was an emotional wreck today!

"Oh Hannah!"

The two girls stepped towards each other, but Eden came closer faster. She wrapped her arms around her friend and held her close. Hannah grabbed at her friend like a life line. Sophia smiled from her spot and went to sit back down, happy to know that the two were there for each other; Callum upon seeing Sophia's smile followed her example and went back to his work. Smithy stayed in his place, watching the two, it was the most affection he'd seen from the two and he understood now. Eden had tried to explain that Hannah needed to trust you to bare all, and right there she did. Even if it was to Eden, and the two girls and clearly forgotten about anyone else in the station, it was just them. She had let it out and she had fallen and Eden had been there to comfort her. Smithy watched with a smile on his face as he watched the two girls hold each other. Eventually Hannah let go of Eden, slowly pulling away from her. Hannah looked at Eden and Smithy saw the blonde nod at her brunette friend. Eden walked off and Hannah stood watching her friend leave. Smithy watch as Hannah turned and her eyes met with his, she held his glance for a moment before turning away and continuing on her way.

* * *

><p>It was dark and rainy; Hannah was happy she wasn't uniform and Eden was questioning her career choice. Hannah bid good bye to her friend and continued to CID; she smiled at her friends who were already there, Mickey and Grace and they smiled warmly at her. It was surprising however that she was embarrassed and they couldn't work out why either. But for Hannah, it was because of how she was yesterday. And how the case was going, it wasn't helping her mood. It had been almost two weeks and they were still no closer to finding the little girl; all leads were ending. They were loosing and every second that passed...well it didn't fare well for Sammie. Rainy was now in prison, she would tell them no more about the other man Levi. And they had brought both Dave and Margie in so many times, it just didn't matter. Hannah began to wonder if they were ever going to find the kid and how exactly they were going to do so, nothing was going right for them and she was about to loose all hope when she received an unlikely phone call.<p>

"Hello?"

"Hey there girly."

"What do you want?"

"Well, that's nice."

"Just hold on, I'm...just coming out of a job interview let me get into the toilets."

Hannah quickly moved to the girls toilets, she knew it only took one thing for him to hear and understand just what and who she really was.

"Alright, now what do you want?"

"Just to see you again girly, please?"

"Fine, You can't come to mine. Where would you like to meet?"

"Meet me at the fountain in Ellers park at half seven."

"Alright, but I'm going to have to love you and leave you for now, I'm busy today."

"I look forward to hearing about it, girly."

Hannah hung up and placed her phone in her pocket. Heath had so far gotten out of the spot light and Hannah did wonder how he did so and just how much he knew. She knew she was playing a dangerous game, especially if she didn't say anything to the guv but for now she had decided it was the best course of action. Hannah knew this could end badly for her, but with Heath out of the spotlight she thought she wasn't in any immediate danger. For the next few minutes, she really took her time in the toilets; Hannah paced. She knew she really shouldn't do it, but something told her...well, Heath had been cleared, was this really going to be so wrong?

Hannah walked back into CID, everyone was busy with something, Sammie was top priority; and they were trying tro figure out who this Levi guy was. They had to find him to ensure Sammie's safety, Dave Snowden had been informed of their recent progress, and was on theirs backs every move they made. They had explained to him the implications behind Levi, and now Dave feared for his daughters safety more then ever. Hannah felt bad when it came to clocking off, that little girl was still out there and she was going on a date with someone who had been a suspect. Hannah was just realising how stupid she was being but knew it was too late to change things.

* * *

><p>Hannah ran to the fountain when she got to Ellers park, she was already ten minutes late, as she rounded the corner she saw Heath standing there still. He looked good, instead of his casual wear he wore so much he had on dark jeans and a dark, pinstriped shirt; Hannah was impressed that he even owned smart clothing. She couldn't help but feel under dressed in her dark jeans and fitted red top, which was hidden under her pea coat and as Heath turned and smiled at her, she elt a little bit shy.<p>

"Hey there Girly."

"Hi Heath."

"Not going shy on me, are you?" Heath teased as took hold of her hand and pulled her closer.

Hannah giggled, god. She felt like a school girl again, and felt her cheeks flush red as Heath kissed her hand before leading her along a path and out of the park. They were walking in a rather comfortable silence and soon came to a restaurant where Heath was greeted personally. Hannah wouldn't admit it but she was kind of impressed, it was a top of the range place but it was still pretty decent. The waiter showed them to a booth near the back the of the place and the two sat opposite each other, they ordered their drinks and were given the menu to look over.

"So, how'd it go?"

"Hmm?"

"The job interview.."

"Oh, it was fine. I think. Just some admin stuff."

"I can't see you behind a desk girly."

"Pays the bills, don't it?" Hannah said lazily, Heath laughed at her. "So what do you do?"

"Odd jobs, been easier since cops have stopped sniffing about."

Hannah looked at Heath, she wasn't entirely sure what to about that. She was aware that he was somehow involved in drugs, but obviously couldn't say anything about that. She was glad that the waiter had come back with their drinks and placed them in front of them, since he had brought up their presence around the estate; Hannah decided to play it a little safe and only mention Sammie.

"Well, there's a missing kid."

"Yea I heard. And I'm sorry about it, but going around and treating everyone like they've done something wrong isn't going to help find her." He said, taking a drink. "I mean, how long has been now?"

"A few days."

"Poor parents. I feel for them, I really do. It must be hard."

"It is."

Confused, Heath asked, "What do you mean?"

"My niece went missing a few years ago."

"And?"

"And nothing. They said because she wasn't in the turf any more that she wasn't their problem. We never found her."

Heath reached across the table and took Hannah's hand and squeezed it reassuringly. "I don't know what to say."

Hannah looked up at Heath, he was acting differently to how the others did.

"I won't say sorry for your loss, I'm sure you've heard enough. But I hope you get closure."

"Thank you."

Hannah and Heath ordered their food and chatted idly whilst waiting and even when it came. The two took turns talking about their lives; their childhood and growing up, and they found out that whilst their lives were different there were many similarities. Hannah, although she didn't see much of her father was pushed around by his idea of what his children should be like and Heath lived in his fathers shadow, both fathers, however, did think that their children were failures. The conversation began to weigh the two down and as the waiter took their plates away and handed them the desert menu, Heath started a light chat.

"So, I've took this pretty girl and bought her no flowers, you know why?"

"You knew this place was going to be expensive, and you thought I'm not worth two treats?"

"Cheeky, I don't know what your favourite flowers are."

"I'm sure it's just the thought that counts you know."

"Come on."

"Sun flowers."

"They're not in season."

"I'll see what I can do for next time."

"Next time?"

"If you want."

"I'd like that."

* * *

><p>Hannah walked into her apartment that she shared with Eden, and did not expect her room mate to still be awake when she got in. She walked in to find Eden sat in the lounge watching the T.V. Her friend stood and looked at her as Hannah walked past Eden and towards her room. It was just coming up to 3 AM. After the restaurant, Heath and Hannah had walked around for a bit and ended up going to a club. Heath had made sure she got in a taxi and paid for her to get home. Hannah was a little bit tipsy and was in no mood for her friend to lecture her, she'd had a good night and wanted it to end it just by going to sleep. Leaving it as a good night was what she was doing; she was not going to let Eden ruin this night for her. So even as Eden stood and even walked over to Hannah's door, Hannah ignored her friend, shut the door in her face and even locked it to stop her friend from coming in.<p>

* * *

><p><strong> Sorry this one was a little different. But I like the male OC Heath, and think that he will be a good element to the story. I'm still not exactly sure what I'll do with Heath; whether he is a good character or a bad character; so for the time being let's say he's misunderstood.<strong>

**So let me know what you think? What do you think of the love triangle? Do you like it or not? I wasn't sure whether to make it a love triangle or not, but I knew that Hannah would have to question where her allegiance lies. She would either fall for Heath as well as Smithy or she would become very good friends with Heath.**


End file.
